


Trip and Stumble

by labrnth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, Keith as a Ares child, Lance as a Hermes child, M/M, a looootttt of OCs, and a lot of characters, basically just two boys in love, they don't go on a quest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: Lance發出呻吟：「我有時候覺得你們對八卦熱忱的程度可以當一個阿弗羅黛蒂小孩的榜樣。」「噢老弟，你不懂。」Veronica拍了拍他的肩膀。「因為是你所以我們大家才會忙著要把鼻子湊進來想幫你。」「所以我在想也許是Klance要有一點進展的時候了。聽說荷米斯小屋有惡作劇大戰這件事？」Pidge推了推她的眼鏡，把在長凳邊緣晃動的雙腳收上來，整個人盤腿端著義大利麵，嚴肅地轉過來面向荷米斯小屋這一桌。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cwt52的klance新刊，會在之後釋出全文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色介紹於最後一章。

當他聽到外面有人大叫「他們回來了！」，Lance正在努力平息九號小屋一如往常的混亂。

如果你正在懷疑那是指什麼樣的混亂，那個場景包含了看起來快爆炸冒著火花的鞭炮，會自己飛來飛去的五輛紙飛機，一隻應該是稍早實驗失敗由他的妹妹變成的迷你豬，和將近十個活蹦亂跳、喋喋不休的荷米斯小孩。

而且他 **發誓** 他看到Lydia摸走了睡在她上鋪的Alexander的東西，一包看起來很明顯就是營隊違禁品的東西。他一點都 **不需要** 知道是什麼。

Lance一手拎著荷米斯小屋裡年紀最小的孩子Liori，另一手抓住朝他頭部攻擊的紙飛機。他一邊嚷嚷著東一個西一個命令，（「Alex不要扯你妹妹的頭髮！」「John看在Evelyn已經變成迷你豬的份上放過她，我是指把她 **放下來** 不是把她拋到空中再讓她摔到地上！」）一邊擠開他吵鬧不休的弟妹，最後用力踹開大門探出頭朝外面往邊界跑的人大叫「誰回來了？」時Liori還在咯咯笑。Lance懷疑他碰了他們警告他不能開的那一桶笑氣，然後吸了一點。

「Veronica啊。她帶新的混血人回來了。」

Pidge抽出匕首同樣大叫回應他，腳步的速度沒有慢下來。她穿著和Lance以及其他小孩一樣的橘色T恤，脖子上的那串陶珠和她的步伐上下起伏。

「她後面跟了一個獨眼巨人，來嗎？」

「Veronica！」成功掙脫Lance掌控的Liori開心地尖叫，往屋子裡宣布他們的指導員回來了。

Lance身後響起一片歡呼，還有幾個興奮高頻的「Veronica回來了」。他完全沒有想要裝出被弟妹們捨棄而難過的樣子，因為他自個兒也忙著激動地跳起來，往外跑了兩步才折回來抄起自己的弓箭，快速扔下要其他人不要做亂、他很快就回來的叮囑。

雖然Lance也不覺得他們會聽，但是、嘿，起碼他有說過了。

抄了捷徑的Lance兩步併三步地奔到山丘頂的松樹下，也就是邊境處。

綿延的田園夾雜著道路出現在他面前，夏天時不大明顯，但是還是看得出隱約的一條界線把外面的世界和營區區隔開，也許是營區內的草比較嫩綠。魔法什麼的和神的賜福讓混血營一年四季永遠氣候宜人。

事實上這個人力看起來是不大需要他支援的。Lance看到剛剛從他身邊奔過去的Pidge和另一個雅典娜女孩Ina，他的姐姐Veronica，另外兩名出任務的混血人Narti和Axca，還有正在跌跌撞撞跑過界的新孩子。盤伏在樹下的龍慢悠悠拍打著尾巴，鼻孔吐著氣歪頭看他，像是在質疑「這種小菜需要我動手嗎？」讓Lance嗤聲拍了拍他的前腳。

噢對了還有Keith。他有提到Keith嗎？那個正在和獨眼巨人正面廝殺那個，黑色頭髮、頭髮有點長所以被紮成小馬尾那個？動作很俐落有力那個？對，就是他。

那個獨眼巨人比Keith高出一半的身高，大力踱步想要甩掉剛剛插進他腳裡的匕首。應該是Pidge和Ina的傑作，兩個人正在忙著把其他人往醫療所攙扶去。Keith彎下腰躲過獨眼巨人胡亂揮舞的拳頭，穿過他的胯下到他的身後；Lance舉起弓，快速射出三支箭巨人的四肢。

他又從箭桶裡抽出一支箭，Lance把箭搭上弦時思考著要繼續攻擊哪裡。當他鬆開弓，射出瞄準獨眼巨人頭部的一隻箭，Keith恰好蹬起來，跳到了對方的腹部附近；他的長劍在陽光下反射出不明顯的暗紅色，斜斜刺進了他的腹部，讓獨角巨人憤怒地咆哮。而在在獨眼怪化成灰前Lance的箭準確地戳進他的眼睛裡。

他吐出一口把弓掛回背上拍拍雙手，眼神掃過解除危機邊境，還有正在爬上山丘的Keith。

對方在抬頭撥開眼前的瀏海時看到他。Keith意識到剛剛的弓箭手是他後瞇起眼睛，用嘴型念著「做得好」，一面咧開微笑。

十六歲的Lance已經和當年剛開始認識Keith的十一歲小孩相去許多。所以比起忙著撇開眼神，噘嘴碎念「愛現鬼總是愛搶功勞」，他回以對方一個弱弱的笑容，轉身打算跟上往醫護所去的一群人。

Lance不知道自己在急什麼。

但是在他意識過來，他已經大步邁開、用跑的想追上Pidge和Veronica。

肯定是太陽把他的臉曬得通紅。

這是Lance在混血營的第五年。每一件事幾乎什麼改變。

一切一如往常平靜。沒有驚天駭的大預言，沒有突襲的攻擊也沒有無辜的傷亡。沒有神父母突然被貶到凡間當凡人並且強迫他們要協助他，否則會是世界末日。可喜可賀。

他們修建了幾個新的小神殿，找到了幾個混血人。認識新朋友，訓練、奪旗大賽、還有營火晚會。

Pidge依舊會想辦法實行Lance提出的怪點子，（像是爆開後會噴出熱狗的炸彈，）Hunk依舊會在旁邊擔心的碎碎念、卻還是照著Pidge給的藍圖製作成品。雖然現在的三人組技術有所進步，在兵工廠裡製造小爆炸和被奇戒警告的次數減少許多。

那就像木板地會嘎吱響，微風偶爾還是會用力把窗戶和門甩上，還有永遠吵鬧的九號小屋，依舊滿是讓他想掐脖子又想疼愛的荷米斯兄弟姊妹，

──然後是Keith。

從逐步討厭鬼變成他摯友的Keith Kogane，依舊令他焦躁。

* * *

醫護所人不多，今天值班的只有Jason和老是窩在這裡的Adam。

兩個狄密特的女孩坐在旁邊的病床上嘰嘰喳喳鬥嘴一邊等Adam替她們上完藥，她們大概是在攀岩的時候出了什麼意外，髮尾有燒焦的痕跡，手肘膝蓋擦傷和燙傷。

同為農業女神的孩子的Narti安靜坐在兩人旁邊。她身上沒有出任務受的傷，每次想起身離開卻都被自己的姊妹扯住手腕拉回來，要她等她們。Narti臉上沒有什麼表情但是Lance看得出來她很困擾。

Lance忍笑經過她身邊，走到在對面的Veronica旁邊。他的姊姊臉上有點擦傷，眼鏡被摘下來放在旁邊，身上其他露出來的皮膚上也有小小的割傷和破皮，她靠坐在床頭，指尖漫漫敲著大腿。

「嘿。」

「嘿，小老弟。」

他倆姊弟長得很像，但當她勾起左邊的嘴角那越是明顯他們是同一對父母生出來的。

「剛剛幹得真不錯。」

「妳根本沒有看到好嘛。」

Veronica嗤聲像是他講了個笑話，「我不用看到就知道你射得很好。」

「謝了，對我真有信心。」他緩慢翻了一個白眼。「所以他也是老爸的小孩？」

Lance示意身後那張床上正在被Jason檢查的新男孩。他看起來十歲左右，蓬鬆的金髮垂到眼前又被他吹開，整個人不安分地動來動去，在Jason要他張開嘴巴時膝蓋跳了兩下。

「那是Patrick。老爹說他只是帶消息的，等一下看晚會的時候會不會被認領。」Veronica揮揮手，小心地咬了一口神食。他點頭回應，沒有多提醒對方嘴邊有沾到碎屑。

確認過Veronica沒事他就沒什麼好操心的了。Lance抬起頭環顧了四周，沒有看到應該在這裡的Pidge，也許她回自己小屋了，反正等會兒晚餐會看到她。

「那我去帶其他人去吃晚餐了。」

「就這樣？不多關心一下你姐？」Veronica挑起眉毛，接著突然想到什麼似的露出竊笑，讓Lance在呻吟了聲，他知道接下來是什麼。

「或是不用關心我也可以，我們可以聊天啊，我對一些特別的話題很有興趣，像是在我離開這幾天Keith有沒有跟你──」

「呃，不用。什麼都沒有發生。我不知道為什麼你要提到Keith。我要走了我聽不到。」

「噢別這樣，沒有什麼『Keith的汗水讓他的瀏海黏在額頭上很分神』或是『他揮劍的姿勢不用故意那麼好看我很困擾』之類的評論嗎？他剛剛幹掉一個獨眼巨人欸。」

Lance兩手摀住耳朵繼續唱著「巴啦巴啦我什麼都聽不到」回應Veronica刻意用力扭動的眉毛。他倒退往門口走去，忙著朝大笑的Veronica吐舌，沒有注意到要進來的Axca，腳步一後退立刻一屁股撞到對方，他的姐姐又笑得更大聲。

高挑的阿瑞斯女孩剛從奇戒的辦公室離開，她簡單報告完任務。Axca挑起眉抿著唇接受Lance的道歉，Lance認識對方夠久知道那是她有點不知所措的表情。

當他意識到Axca是往Veronica身邊走去，這下換他露出竊笑，Veronica嘶聲用嘴型問他「幹嘛？」意思是如果他敢多講話就會被湊，Lance只是擺擺雙手告訴她他要走了。

在他踏出醫護所前他回頭看到Axca指了指Veronica嘴角的碎屑，Veronica微微抬起下巴說了什麼讓她臉紅，伸手用大拇指小心把東西抹下來。

那個舉定親密得令他不大敢直視，他低頭加快腳步離開，決定晚點再拿這件事虧Veronica。

餐廳涼亭在一個山丘上，可以遠眺長島海峽，也可以瀏覽大部分的營區。

那是令人驚嘆的山谷。蒼翠蓊鬱的樹林向西北方綿延而去，美麗的海灘、潺潺的溪流、獨木舟湖、生機盎然的綠色田野，還有整個錯落有致的小屋區。每個小屋有各自的特色、各自代表一位神，圍繞著中間草坪排成環狀。到了底部又有各一翼往兩側延伸，看起來像一個希臘字母「Ω」的形狀。

銀光輝映的是阿蒂蜜絲小屋，除非獵女訪問，它永遠是空著的；有一棟屋頂上披著綠草，無疑是狄密特小屋；有棟鮮紅色屋子外面環繞著鐵絲刺網和壕溝，阿瑞斯的小孩有他們自己浮誇的方式；黑帝斯小屋已經空著許久，黑色小屋前原本點燃著青色的火把，現在已經熄滅了。

海螺號角響起的時候他們正好抵達餐廳，Lance在最後面清點人數一邊爬上山丘。一群荷米斯孩子吵吵鬧鬧地跌進餐廳裡，你推我擠找了一張圓桌坐下來。

雅典娜小屋的學員已經坐定，就在他們旁邊。兩三個人圍著一塊平板指指點點，也有幾個人在低聲討論攤平在桌上的一張藍圖。在旁邊的指導員Matt開心地要他們「別把事情帶到餐桌上！」但是很明顯沒有人理他，大家也很有禮貌地沒有朝他比中指。

「噁，雅典娜小孩。」

John吐了吐舌頭，怪聲怪調像是在模仿什麼：「求知若渴，永遠不滿足。」

他的瀏海被梳到額頭上，露出高高的髮際線和美人尖。如果不是他的眼角在微笑的時候會微微勾起、曬得均勻的皮膚上有讓人想親吻的雀斑、或者只是單純長得還不錯看，John基本上就是一個嘴賤。

Linda嗤聲用手肘戳了他一下。她撥了撥那頭到肩膀的波浪捲髮，瞇起那對碧綠色的眼睛。「你奪旗大賽還想跟他們同組吧？」

「我相信一點小嘲弄是不會辦法毀掉我們小屋之間的友誼的。」他鄭重地說道，手肘撐在桌上，纖長的手指做出一個惱人的尖塔狀，一個政客菁英或者反派首腦會用的手勢，用在John身上不易外地蠢。

「Veronica會來嗎？」坐在Linda旁邊的Alexander問道，望向Lance，一邊打掉Linda莫名其妙戳他的那隻手，然後再戳回去。Alex的眸子和頭髮都是和Linda相仿的顏色，一頭亂糟糟的黑髮和閃爍著淘氣的綠色眼睛。他跟Linda感情只會越來越好，合拍地會讓人以為他們是失散多年的雙胞胎兄妹。雖然從某個方面而言就是這樣沒錯。

荷米斯小孩各自有不同的樣貌，從膚色髮色到身材高矮，但是當他們全部坐在一起，可以看出隱隱約約看出他們有一個共同的特徵──一抹鬼靈精怪的笑容，看起來就像每個班上一定會有的一個搗蛋鬼，和微微尖起、像是妖精一樣的耳朵。

Lance也不知道，他忘了問，所以他只是聳聳肩。「也許？」

聽到Veronica的名字Liori立刻開心地尖叫一聲，不受控的七歲小孩就是如此。他懷裡抱著努力揮舞著短小四肢的迷你豬，Lance提醒自己晚點要找Allura問她有關把Evelyn變回來的事情。「Veronica說她會帶新的混血人回來！我們等一下會看到他嗎？也許我們一樣大，我們可以當朋友。」

「也許，如果你有吃掉花椰菜的話。」

John搶在Lance想辦法用一個安撫的回答代替「不知道」前回覆Liori的話。他咧開笑容，那個標準的荷米斯笑容，看Liori用力皺起眉頭。捉弄他們最小的弟弟無疑是他最近的興趣。

「但是Johny，花椰菜很噁心！」

「我知道，Lio你敢相信嗎？他們居然把馬桶刷變成食物還要我們吃掉。」

Liori驚嚇得倒抽一口氣，他小小的手摀住嘴巴。「花椰菜是馬桶刷嗎？！」

顯然沒有人想要阻止John毒害他們的弟弟，所以John繼續天花亂墜地跟他解釋蔬菜是多可怕的東西。兩個人一來一往喋喋不休的時候其他學員也逐漸坐定，赫斯菲托斯小屋的學員走進來，Lance和Hunk揮了揮手，看到旁邊跟著阿瑞斯小屋後做了一個鬼臉。Keith和Shiro在深陷他們的談話沒有注意到他。

晚餐開始不久旁邊一桌的阿弗羅黛蒂小屋發出尖叫，他的弟妹其中一個人朝他們發射了一球義大利肉丸，忙著假裝若無其事忍住竊笑。Linda和Alexander在桌子底下擊掌，Lance往杯子裡嗤聲。

他低頭用叉子撥弄了一下盤子裡的義大利麵，又抬起頭撐起下巴。

Lance才在想這幾天也許他偷看的技術有進步。

應該說……只有他這麼覺得。

「夥計，你必須做點什麼。」

Lance彈起來，轉頭看不知道什麼時候站到他旁邊的Hunk。「蛤？」

他的好友若無其事在他旁邊坐下，朝他彈了一小匙馬鈴薯泥。不知道是Lance還是他的弟妹教壞他的。

「你在這裡幹嘛？我以為我們已經是成熟的大人了，要遵守坐在自己小屋那一桌的規則。」

Hunk因為他「成熟的大人」的評論質疑地挑起眉毛，看Lance勾起嘴角，不忘偷瞄一眼奇戒。

「沒關係沒有人會注意到，所以我們回到原本的話題。」這次換Lance露出質疑的眼神，上下打量Hunk。他不用指出Hunk長得一點不像荷米斯或是雅典娜小孩。「你 **必須** 做點什麼，我在旁邊看得都想尖叫了。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Lance慢條斯理捲起麵條，把它放到嘴裡。

Hunk揮舞雙手比劃四周，「這個， **整個。** 偷窺。或者用眼神搞曖昧，我不知道。」

後面的John和Liori很認真在討論迷你豬可不可以吃義大利麵，還是說他們需要餵Evelyn吃其他東西，引起了Alex的興趣。

「你知道你很明顯對吧。你其實可以正大光明看，不用偷偷來。」

在隔壁桌的Pidge傾身過來，滿嘴食物講話，讓Hunk痛苦地皺起臉。

「嗯哼，但是我還是不懂你們在說什麼。」

那句話應該會有更好的效果，如果阿瑞斯小屋這時候沒有傳來一陣大笑。Lance立刻扭頭過去看那一桌，速度之快他覺得自己的脖子沒有扭到是奇蹟。他的注意力轉移到特定一個阿瑞斯男孩身上，眼神停留在他仰頭咧開嘴時脖子和喉結的線條。

Keith抱著肚子想要從笑聲裡喘過氣，一邊用力打了幾下Shiro的背，往阿波羅小屋看去。Shiro不知道為什麼臉漲得通紅。

Jason注意到他們後綻開笑容開心地揮揮手，戳了戳旁邊的Adam要他往Keith和Shiro那邊看過去。從醫護所被拖出來的指導員滿嘴大利麵抬起頭，在和不知道誰對上眼時也紅了臉，撇開視線用力把麵吞下去。

Pidge發出乾嘔聲， Hunk在旁邊無奈地拍了拍小個子的雅典娜之女的肩膀。

「看來不是只有你眼睛冒愛心，這個營隊甲的比例也太高了。」

Lance皺起鼻子，一本正經要糾正她他是個雙，卻被Pidge舉起的手無聲打斷。

「好的，總之我們必須做一點什麼，看在阿弗羅黛蒂的份上。至少從你開始解決。告訴我們，你打算怎麼處理你可悲的、長長三年的暗戀？」

「Keith不是──」

Hunk長長「喔──」了一聲，Lance看到Pidge的竊笑才發現他們從頭到尾都沒有指明是誰。他碎念了一個難聽的髒話，Liori誇張地驚叫，用力摀住自己的耳朵。

Veronica選在這個時候滑進桌子的另一端。

「我們在討論什麼新的八卦嗎？Lance悲慘的暗戀不算，我們需要一點新的消息。」

她伸手搓揉了Liori本來就很凌亂的頭髮，看到他抱著的小豬後抬頭環顧了一下整桌小屋的成員。「那是……呃，Evelyn？」

「黑卡蒂小屋給我們的東西出了一點小差錯。」

Linda探頭出來說明，上半身橫過Alexander和Veronica擁抱。迷你豬在Liori懷裡扭了扭。其他人輪流和荷米斯的指導員打招呼，露出大大的微笑又是幾個擁抱。Veronica作勢要親John讓他大笑著努力躲開她，最後在Veronica在大力擁抱他的時候親了親他的耳朵，John誇張地故意掙扎。

最後Veronica的注意力回到三人組身上，露出等他們解釋的笑容。

Lance先發出呻吟：「我有時候覺得你們對八卦熱忱的程度可以當一個阿弗羅黛蒂小孩的榜樣。」

「噢老弟，你不懂。」她拍了拍他的肩膀。「因為是你所以我們大家才會忙著要把鼻子湊進來想幫你。」

「所以我在想也許是Klance要有一點進展的時候了。聽說荷米斯小屋有惡作劇大戰這件事？」

Pidge推了推她的眼睛，把在長凳邊緣晃動的雙腳收上來，整個人盤腿端著義大利麵，嚴肅地轉過來面向荷米斯小屋這一桌。他的姐姐聽到「惡作劇」後眼睛亮了起來，在聽完整句話後大腿已經興奮地不受控上下彈跳，兩個人絲毫沒有要理會在旁邊困惑得重覆「Klance？」的Lance。

Hunk發出有意思的嘖嘖聲並意味深長地點點頭完全沒有解決Lance無助的處境。

「你們確定這會有用嗎？我是指，這是Keith我們在討論的……如果他覺得只是一般的惡作劇呢？」

這不意外，因為荷米斯小屋每天都在惡作劇。通常和刮鬍泡、水球、或染髮劑有關。如果他們心血來潮也會混點魔法玩意兒或者鞭炮進去。平常他是說服Hunk加入他們的瘋狂計畫的那個，但是這次連他自己都有點懷疑的可行性。

「噢眾神啊你是個荷米斯小孩欸聽到惡作劇你應該要感到興奮啊！」

「但是我甚至不知道Keith喜不喜歡我。」

大家集體發出呻吟和嘆氣。

「Lance。」

「我怎麼會跟你這種人是朋友。」

「噢別這樣小老弟，不試試看怎麼知道呢？」

Lance焦躁得抓了抓頭髮，直接爆出：「難道我不能、呃──直接跟他告白嗎！？」

其他三個人又沉默了一下，他一點都不喜歡他們給他的眼神。他的姐姐用一種特別悲傷的眼神看他，讓他覺得莫名其妙。

最後是Pidge先疲倦地開口，用一種非常死的平板口氣：「對啊Lance，為什麼呢？」

他為了逃避問題微微側頭過去看向別處。

……別處是特指阿瑞斯小屋餐桌。

那一桌有幾個人在比賽誰可以一口氣塞進最多肉丸，Keith在旁邊和大家一起大聲報數。當被圍在中間的男孩從鼻孔裡噴出義大利麵，整桌爆出歡呼，Keith又笑了起來。他的眼睛微微瞇起，在一群人的揶揄和笑聲之間轉頭過來，看到Lance。

糟糕。

Keith沒有收起笑容，反而是咧開更大的微笑。那種他的眼睛會閃爍、眼角會皺起笑意，露出一小排牙齒，像是在分享只有兩人才懂的笑點。

如果再凝視Keith的眼睛半秒鐘他大概會爆炸。所以Lance把臉埋進自己的手臂裡，含糊地回答：「……因為我不敢。」

「很抱歉你剛剛說什麼我沒有聽到？」

「因為我不敢好嗎！？你有看到他嗎？」Lance抬起頭大叫，揮舞雙手，「他這麼、這麼──」

Hunk安撫地拍了拍他的背，雖然完全無濟於事。「噓、沒事，交給我們就好了。」

Lance又發出長長呻吟要準備開始一句「不是這樣說的」結果無意外被Veronica打斷，她愉悅地把下巴放在手上，歪頭看他們：「惡作劇是很正式的追求方式，非常荷米斯。非常。我們該從哪裡開始好呢？」

「眾神啊你們搞得像是我是貴族要去提親……」

Pidge的手掌正面打到Lance臉上，把他整張臉推開不讓他多話，不到幾秒又彈開來大叫「Lance你他媽是 **舔我嗎？** 」讓他稍微滿足了些，低頭吃了一口已經涼掉晚餐。

當Linda探頭進來用一句「我剛剛是聽到惡作劇嗎？」想加入他們的話題，Lance把臉往盤子裡埋得更深，發出含糊不清的呻吟。

呃，當然沒有荷米斯小孩想要錯過惡作劇的機會。

最後在許多脅迫和禁止他發言的情形，還有一些不大好看的肢體衝突和食物攻擊下，（「這叫同儕壓力，Lance，沒有人用暴力威脅你。」Pidge一邊舉著她的叉子對著Lance的鼻尖一邊平靜地解釋。）Lance答應他們有三次大型惡作劇的機會。

如果阿瑞斯小屋在撇開在奪旗大賽痛宰他們外，沒有任何的回應，他們就必須收手。

他真的、 **真的** 很愛這個關心他的大家庭，但是他也非常希望 **不要** 有任何事情出了差錯。

營火晚會時Keith坐到Lance身邊。

Keith推了推他的肩膀輕聲說了一聲「嗨」，要挪過去一點。

阿波羅小屋的Jason在大家圍的半圓形中間。木吉他在懷裡，他一面刷著簡單的和絃，帶著其他學員唱什麼90年代的歌曲。年紀較長的營區學員在談笑之間打著拍子，七零八落地跟著哼唱。

至於他們。

他們花了一點時間沉默。Lance等待著Keith想好自己想說什麼。

對方咬著下唇盯著營火，橘紅色的火光被包裹在他深色的眸子裡，斷斷續續地跳躍，讓他想伸手扳過Keith的下巴，指尖緩慢溫柔地觸碰對方顫動閉上的眼皮，感覺在底下的溫度。或者說親吻它。

「我看到你晚餐的時候和Hunk和Pidge在討論什麼，是奪旗大賽的點子嗎？」

不，是討論要怎麼追求你的點子。Lance挑起眉毛，吞回聽起來很蠢的真相。「Keefy你現在是在打探情報嗎？嗯哼，很好，這招我記起來了。」

Keith因為他的暱稱皺起鼻子，嗤笑了聲低頭下去看自己放在大腿上的雙手。Lance希望那個微微揚起的嘴角不是他的錯覺。

「沒，我們不用打探什麼情報也可以把你們打得慘兮兮。」

Lance含糊地回答「走著瞧」，弱到不行的反嗆連自己都覺得羞愧，但是Lance忙著擔心自己詭異的舉止會被Keith發現。如果他問為什麼Lance的臉這麼紅，他會回答那是營火曬的，一邊假裝忙碌地把棉花糖從燒焦的命運拯救出來；如果他不知道為什麼碰到Lance的手心，在急急忙忙抽開後，Lance大概會用「內分泌失調」開玩笑過去。

Pidge夾在雅典娜孩子裡年紀最長的Matt和Phillip中間，半嘲笑那首歌的年紀、半自得其樂地跟著左右晃動身子。Hunk和黑卡蒂小屋的Allura在附近的長木邊緣討論什麼，兩個人都忙著比手畫腳，打擾到Shiro和Adam安靜的談話時會尷尬靦腆地露出笑容，又往旁邊挪一些。

「所以……Veronica回來了。」

Lance發出同意的悶哼，「沒錯，正牌指導員回來了。雖然我很不想說但是Veronica簡直是救世主，我還以為我撐不下去了。」

Keith向前傾過身子，手肘撐在膝蓋上。他的臉頰被托在手掌上，若有所思地側頭過來看Lance。「暫時的指導員辛苦了。」

他揚起嘴角，從指導員的身分退回來，僅是當Veronica的副手他肩膀上的責任會輕了許多。

「不用再管這個管那個，也不用老是在意現在幾點了要幹嘛，我還可以溜出來跟你們鬼混。」

抿了抿唇，Lance的雙手撐在後方兩側，微微向後靠，吐出長長一口氣。

「也不用拒絕他們太過分的惡作劇提議然後覺得愧疚。」

他感覺到他們的膝蓋碰撞。兩個人都穿著短褲，比膝蓋再高一些的長度。Lance在等Keith併攏自己的腿或是移開，但是他好像不是很介意，所以Lance讓那一小塊溫熱的皮膚貼著他的。

「不過等Shiro上大學就換你了。」Lance玩笑地用自己的肩膀撞了Keith的，對方聽到他提到這件事便皺起臉，「到時候就換你當指導員了，Keith。」

「你知道我不想要。我可以讓給Axca。」

Lance只是聳聳肩，跳過這個他們重複很多次的話題。

營火劈哩啪啦燃燒的聲音和幾些木柴爆裂的響亮聲響糊糊地在背景，襯著周圍鬧哄地人群。Lance又開口說了什麼，引來Keith的白眼和笑聲。

只有火光作為光線讓Keith的五官更為立體，影子在他的臉上刻下明顯的痕跡。Lance試著不要直白地盯著對方看，所以他在被對方地微笑感染所以咧開笑容多補了什麼時，從眼角餘光不斷偷瞄Keith放鬆下來的表情。

他有時候懷疑究竟是什麼讓他願意錯過這樣的Keith。當他放下自己的面子和執拗，從敵視對方到坦露心胸把對方納入朋友圈，他們也從小孩長大步入青春期。作為朋友的Keith減少了緊皺眉頭的次數，給了他多一些笑容，也會和他開玩笑和作亂。

喜歡的感情是油然而生的。

它比Lance想得還要更溫柔。也許他會因為看到Keith而心跳加快或者忘記自己原本在說什麼，但是更深刻的是在兩個人的談話之間的一個瞬間，那份情感溫熱地包覆他鼓動的心臟，「啊，這個人是我喜歡的人」的念頭讓他想露出微笑。

Keith轉頭過來跟他說了他沒有聽清楚的話。

所以Lance讓Keith靠過來，在他耳邊重覆一句評論Shiro和Adam的話。

讓Keith的吐息和低沉的笑聲搔癢他的耳殼。

讓Keith帶著厚繭的粗糙指尖撥弄他脖子上串著陶珠的破舊皮繩。

然後Lance也反過來拉扯他的。

就像在試探一條看不見的界線。


	2. Chapter 2

第一次的惡作劇是染髮劑。

紅色的。

對，當然是 **紅色** 。紅色是 **Keith的** 顏色。為什麼沒有人先警告Lance？他至少可以建議他們換成別的顏色。

那是Liori的傑作。因為首先，就算是粗壯沒腦又冷血的阿瑞斯小孩（抱歉，那是John說的。）也沒有辦法抗拒這個小不點，尤其是他扯著你的衣角，用大大的藍色眼睛看著你，問你天真爛漫的問題的時候。

Liori只要巴著一個阿瑞斯女孩，眨著眼睛露出害羞的模樣問她可不可以教他探測地雷的技巧，就會有好個學員擁上來自願教他，其中一個還會主動把Liori抱起來，讓Liori咯咯笑在他懷裡玩弄他的武器。

然後古靈精怪的小天使只要編個理由──也許根本不用──他們就會讓他借用他們的浴室，Liori只要趁這個時候在Keith會用的洗髮精裡加一點染髮劑。一點就足夠了，如果一不小心手滑強效的染髮劑會讓他們大概到暑假結束為止都還是維持同樣的鮮豔髮色。

那樣到暑假結束為止阿瑞斯小孩都會是同樣的暴躁，奪旗大賽就會特別多傷亡，那麼阿波羅小屋就會不開心，阿波羅小屋不開心雅典娜小屋和赫斯菲斯特小屋也不會開心到那裏去，赫斯菲斯特小屋不開心會連著讓阿弗羅黛蒂小屋不開心──然後就會聯手又在奪旗大賽痛扁荷米斯小屋，那個結果大家都不樂見，營隊的淺規則，你可以多說什麼？

再者，荷米斯小屋也沒有辦法抗拒Liori。

雖然染髮劑只是最簡單的惡作劇，簡單到對不起荷米斯惡作劇之神的名號，但是沒有人想要因為拒絕他而讓原本興奮得上下跳動的Liori垮下一張臉，更不用提他們最小的弟弟沮喪得把自己包成一顆球縮在床鋪角落的風險。

但是當Liori開心地跨坐到Lance身上，在他的肚子上彈跳一邊拍打他的臉頰要他起床，不管Lance可能會沒踩穩從上鋪摔下來跌死的風險把他拖下床，急著展示自己的惡作劇成果，Lance忽然覺得他應該要狠下心來拒絕的。

不，根本是從昨天起鬨說要對阿瑞斯小屋惡作劇他就該阻止了。

這簡直是個糟糕透頂的主意。他是指， **包括** 那次Lance要求Pidge和Hunk把他塞進大砲裡發射，然後差點把自己用希臘火藥炸成碎片的主意而言。

「噢。」Alexander在旁邊用一種若無其事，又刻意不隱藏自己的竊笑的語氣說道，「看來我們嚴重低估了Keith適合紅髮的程度。」

他同樣站在窗戶前張望外面急躁踱著步往餐廳去的幾個阿瑞斯小孩。遠遠看到不怕死的John已經湊過去對他們的頭髮發表評論，接著John立刻大笑著被拔腿狂奔努力避開被揍的命運。

「可惜Keith是個彎到不行的gay。」

Linda盤腿坐在床上，揚著壞笑一手撐著頭嘆氣。Lance咕噥著「拜託不要」一邊用手根壓住眼睛。

另一群五號小屋的學員正好經過他們的小屋前。

大概是因為洗髮精和染髮劑沒有混和均勻，Keith比其他人幸運一些，（Shiro和Axca的看起來都是災難。視覺衝擊。）頭髮只有部分是鮮豔的紅色，就像是挑染一樣穿插在原本黑色的長髮裡。

他的兄弟姊妹無疑是在討論取笑彼此的頭髮，忙著互相打鬧推擠，不時觸摸拉扯對方的頭髮。Keith盡可把他們的手拍掉，但最後還是妥協，拆掉綁得亂糟糟的馬尾讓其中一個阿瑞斯男孩從後面用手臂扣住他的脖子，揉亂他的頭髮。

當Keith掙脫後，反過來給了對方一個拐子，一面擦拭流到下巴上的汗水。他把散落在脖際處的髮絲撈起來，搧了搧脖子，Lance可以看到那片肌膚上還殘留著一點染髮劑，像是被太陽過分親吻而曬傷的痕跡。

Lance倒到Linda旁邊，「為什麼。為什麼要這樣對我。」

「來吧，吃過早餐也許會好過一點。我們要遲到了。」

Veronica哼唱著，從他身邊經過，懷裡抱著Evelyn。他們的小妹變成迷你豬有點太久了，但是根據Allura的說法，藥效到了她會自己變回來，只是需要……呃、幾天而已。

「我們就等幾天看看會不會有事情發生吧。」Linda的語氣輕鬆自在像是在討論一個化學實驗。

「你也早安喔。」Lance呻吟回答。他不知道自己要怎麼活過早餐時間。

「而且你還可以從背後盯著Keith看直到他發現。他今天好像穿了特別緊的牛仔褲。」

Alexander默默補上，Linda發出尖銳的笑聲和他擊掌，兩個人跟在指導員的身後走出去。

Liori抬起頭對Lance綻開大大的微笑，主動牽起他的手。Lance捏了捏他的手。

他已經不知道他的兄弟姊妹是支持他，還是想讓他羞恥到死。

但某種奇蹟發生了，所以Lance神奇地活過早餐，還和Keith打了招呼。Pidge和Hunk竊笑時他覺得受到滿滿背叛。他以為他們是 **朋友** 。

  
  
  


幾天後的下午他們窩在雅典娜小屋討論奪旗大賽。「他們」此刻是指Pidge、Hunk、Allura和Lance，四個人分別的小屋至此維持著良好的友誼，以三連勝為目標邁進。

「根據目前知道的，阿瑞斯小屋還是負責突圍，另一邊他們想要安插狄密特小屋的幾個人在這裡干擾我們進攻。」

Pidge在山坡附近畫了一條虛線。Lance不知道為什麼她會知道對方這次要怎麼安排大家的位置，他想應該是Shiro不小心跟Adam說漏了嘴，Adam嘴上說不會說出去但是還是和Phillip說了，所以整個雅典娜小屋都知道了。

「所以如果……這時候有人在這裡擋下一半的前鋒，守住旗子的機率會更高。然後我們可以把阿波羅小屋的弓箭手放在這裡。」

「是說Hunk你把那個東西做好了嗎？」

Hunk從腳邊的背包裡拿出一顆球。他沒有遞給原本詢問的Pidge而是交給興致勃勃的Allura。

她喃喃著「噢它真漂亮」一面把銀製的球放在手裡翻覆。它只有一個手掌大，一圈三瓣花的圖是被鑲在圓周，把球分成兩半；兩端各有一個孔被簡單的塞子堵住，搖晃了一下就可以知道裡面是空心的。

「太好了我們等等可以測試它，只要加上Allura的魔法就可以了。」

Pidge的指尖敲了敲桌子，歪頭看著Allura把塞子「啵」一聲拔起，另一手的指尖輕輕摩擦後冒出藍色的火花。

Lance揚著嘴角，懶洋洋地陷在門口的懶骨頭裡，讓Allura和Hunk專心跟Pidge討論這次的戰術和魔法道具。嬌小的女孩在地圖上比劃這個和那個，不時用牙齒咬開手上紅色麥克筆的蓋子，快速在紙上圈起標註什麼，又把它蓋回去。

這時通常都沒有Lance的事，加入討論也只會一直被Pidge回嘴，所以他在幾次嘗試後選擇放棄。他只會偶爾探進對話裡開一點小玩笑、丟下一句吐槽云云。Lance知道Pidge不是針對他，她只是能更快速地想到Lance提的點子的不可行和盲點，尤其是說到戰術，或者縝密的計畫。

他有時候覺得當荷米斯的孩子好遜。

明明同樣是神的小孩，他們卻不像其他混血人一樣有特別的魔法或才能。他們不像阿波羅的孩子一樣會音樂或射箭、擅長療傷，不像阿瑞斯的小孩一樣會打鬥，或者不像雅典娜的小孩一樣聰明。他們很普通。就是鬼靈精怪了些。有閱讀障礙和手腳止不住亂摸亂動的衝動。

很酷的任務一定沒有他們的事。惡作劇或是出一點差錯、最先被懷疑的一定是他們。

他不是羨慕……好吧他或許就是羨慕，對他們而言當一個特別的感覺相當容易。

「你們在做什麼？」

Lance彈了起來。

他仰頭看到一個從門縫裡探出頭來的Keith。對方眨眨眼睛看著他，剩不到幾口的潛艇堡拿到嘴邊又啃了一口，等他的回答。

「你知道的，就是討論戰術。」

Lance擺了擺手漫不經心地回答，接著瞇起眼睛看到Keith手上的東西。

「……等等你那是廚房偷來的嗎？現在是下午三四點之類的吧？」他轉頭過去確認了一下牆上的掛鐘，「我以為那是我們荷米斯小孩才會做的事？」

Keith瞪大眼睛，愣了一下後緩慢吞下原本在咀嚼的那口潛艇堡。

「我……沒有？」

Lance挑起眉毛，忽然意識到什麼從沙發上掙扎爬起來，撐起上半身看他。

「等等Keef，那是原本放在我床頭櫃上的午餐嗎？」

Pidge在這個時候大叫「Keith！」邊從圓桌的另一端跳起來，揮舞雙臂，Hunk抬起頭看到他，立刻緊張地把雙手蓋到他們原本在討論的地圖上，浮誇地嘶聲嚷嚷：「天神們啊Keith你不能在這裡！這樣是作弊！」

Lance跟Keith互看了一眼，沒有說破其實他們也用了Shiro不小心洩漏的情報。

唯一友善的是Allura，她對Keith露齒微笑，揮了揮手。Keith回應了相同的手勢後視線茫然地回到Pidge和Hunk身上。

「所以──」

「所以。」

插著腰的Pidge抬起下巴直視Keith，只差沒有直接把門甩在他臉上。

「掰掰再見，Keith，很高興見到你但是現在不是時機。」

接著補上一句：「對了你可以把Lance一起帶走。」

Lance收起原本的竊笑，直起身子要大聲抗議「Pigeon你怎麼忍心？！」但在兩個人沒有權利抱怨，直接被踢出雅典娜小屋。

  
  


□

  
  


Keith不知道是第幾次跟Shiro解釋，他不想當指導員。

『但是指導員是依照年齡大小決定的，我離開後你就是最大的了。』

他們歲差兩歲，Shiro卻總像是比他大上十歲，不只是壓力大造成的白髮，談吐和想法也老成許多。Keith可以看到Shiro眼神裡的疲憊，但是他自私地堅持己見。『Axca和我只差一個月，不能交給她嗎？一定有過例外的吧？』

『Keith，我希望是 **你** 來當指導員。你可以選Axca當你的副手但是總是要接過我的位置的。』

他閉上眼睛深深吐了一口氣，含糊地回答一句「我不知道，Shiro」便往外走出阿瑞斯小屋。如果他回頭他肯定會看到Shiro欲言又止的表情，所以他沒有扭頭多告訴Shiro他要去哪裡。

Keith繞到荷米斯小屋想找Lance一起去競技場，如果Lance不想擊劍他們也可以去射擊場，或是說Lance提議的其他地方。他知道荷米斯小屋對阿瑞斯小屋的惡作劇讓他的兄弟姐妹氣炸了，但是一點友善的互動時在無傷大雅，再說，Lance是他的朋友，他們管不著。

Keith撥了撥掉到眼前的瀏海。他還可以看到黑色髮絲之間夾在的紅色，他的手指梳過染得不完全的頭髮，覺得很不習慣。Lance說那一點劑量說不定會維持一個星期。

他打開門接下迎面飛來的是一支冒著火花的鞭炮，John的聲音從某個地方冒出來大喊「抱歉」；他把鞭炮的火踩熄後交給旁邊的Linda，問其他荷米斯小孩Lance在不在，他們全都露出一種相似的微笑，他指不出來是哪裡詭異。

Alexander從原本在閱讀的小說裡抬起頭。他已經停留在這一頁十分鐘了，閱讀障礙讓他頭痛，文字不斷浮出頁面又重疊。他揉揉眼睛，一邊保護自己腿上的書不讓它被Linda搶走一邊告訴Keith「Lance在Pidge那裡」，並且跟他說Lance說不定還沒有吃午餐，要他把Lance床頭櫃上用鋁箔紙包起來的潛艇堡拿給他。

所以當Lance挑起眉毛問Keith「那是不是我的潛艇堡？」的時候，Keith愣了一下，不知道要怎麼跟Lance解釋在自己回過神來時他已經不小心把原本打算帶給他的午餐吃掉了。

呃，糟糕。

但他也沒有機會腦力激盪一個不丟人的理由出來，因為緊接著他們就被趕出雅典娜小屋了。

Keith看著大嘆一口氣的Lance，像是他有答案。

「獨木舟湖？」Lance的手心在衣襬上抹了抹。

Keith不知道為什麼對方要反問他，他想Lance不知道他只要開口Keith就會答應，那個影響力大之他有時候也會困惑。Keith只是點點頭跟上去。

他們的腳步陷進柔軟的草皮裡。Lance噘起嘴想用口哨吹什麼歌，在斷斷續續幾句後就放棄了，改用輕輕哼唱的。

Keith不時跟上拍子悶哼一兩句，視線停留在對方不斷撥弄衣擺串珠的手指上；那是一件Liori在勞作時間做給他的一件衣服，橘色的營隊T恤衣擺被剪開成一條一條，在每一條布料尾端都串了幾個珠子，最後用打結的方式堵住它們。

「所以如何？」Lance把兩條布旋扭在一起，問道：「你早上有做什麼可以講成五百字小故事的事嗎？」

他聳聳肩。

「Shiro說服我當他下一任的指導員。」

Keith知道這樣就足以跟Lance解釋不愉快的經過。

對方也只是點點頭，若有所思地應聲。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

Lance把手插進口袋裡，把一半的注意力放在想準確踢到腳邊的小石頭上。你不能怪他一直亂動，因為所有的混血人都有一點注意力不足過動症的傾向。

Keith回答他「那已經是一個問題了」時被對方輕輕踢了一腳。

「明明當指導員是一件很理所當然的事。」

Lance咬著下唇，兩手在口袋裡不安分地亂動。Keith挑起眉毛，他知道那兩隻手沒辦法克制揮舞的衝動，對方總是會一邊比劃著手勢一邊說話。

「我是指，沒什麼好大驚小怪因為我們都知道有很大的機率有一天會輪到自己。」

果不其然，Lance抽出一隻手，讓它梳過頭側邊的頭髮。

「你為什麼那麼堅持？又不是說阿瑞斯小屋的其他人不喜歡你。」

Keith發出一串的咕噥，看著Lance脫下布鞋和襪子，把它們扔在旁邊的草坪便走到碼頭尾端坐下，舒服地扭了扭腳趾後把小腿以下浸到湖水裡。那個荷米斯男孩扭頭過來，用一種半抬頭半轉頭，又半旋著上半身的姿勢眨眨眼睛回望他，拍了拍自己身邊的位置要Keith也坐下來。

他同樣脫掉自己的皮革涼鞋，把它們扔到Lance的鞋子旁邊，含糊不清地說著「我不知道」，走到對方身邊。

「大概是如果不是Shiro就很奇怪。」

冰涼的觸感柔軟地貼上他的雙腳，在他的腳趾間流竄。他微微拱起身子，讓手指也可以撥弄湖面的倒影。Lance和他的身影在湖面上變得模糊。對方突然咧開笑容說了聲「你的頭髮」一邊扯了扯一搓染到紅色的瀏海，他皺起鼻子，同樣去搓揉自己的頭髮：「還不是你們的傑作。」

Lance聳聳肩，指尖又捲弄了他的鬢角一下，接著抽開手示意他繼續說下去。

「雖然在Shiro之前也有過其他指導員，但是那不一樣，你懂嗎？」

他把手收回大腿上，攤開手掌，抬頭望向湖的另一端。茂綠的針葉林秉直地頂著天。「我一直都很他很靠近，在被羊男找到前，也一直是Shiro照顧我，我一直都把他當成一個可以看齊、一直都都在那裡的哥哥。」

Keith知道他聽起來就像不想放手讓大哥去上大學、離開家的弟弟。

「而且我覺得我還沒有準備好。當指導員好困難，Lance。」

「你想想，你跟你的弟弟妹妹年紀也就差幾個月、一兩年，但是你要盯著他們做這個做那個，有時候還必須要處罰他們，不覺得很奇怪嗎？」

Lance沒有馬上回答他。他撐著下巴，同樣望著湖的另一端，拇指和食指不斷搬弄著本來就有點破皮的下唇，那是Lance在思考時習慣性的動作。燥熱的天氣讓Lance幾搓在耳朵附近的頭髮因為發汗而緊貼他的皮膚，當一滴汗水沿著脖子滑到鎖骨處，Lance抖了抖領口，Keith不知道為什麼自己移開了視線。

Keith想他或許。

或許什麼是他不想說定的，一個名詞沒辦法定義那個在他心裡成形的事物。他想也許Lance早就發現了只是沒有說給他聽，又或是Lance也是如此，卻也和Keith不擅長言語。

他忽然想緊緊閉上眼睛。

「嘿。」

Lance撞了一下他的肩膀，讓Keith回過神。

「你不是一個人啊。我可以幫你啊。」他說著，乾笑補充了一句「但是我不會突然變成阿瑞斯小孩就是了」，雙腳在水裡輕踢了一下濺起水花。「你可以跟我商量，那些。」

「也許沒有那麼快但是，等到Veronica去上大學，我也要變成指導員，到時候我們兩個就一樣了，你想想，開會的時候一起嘴其他人，不覺得還不錯嗎？」

Lance縮緊下巴，抿著唇轉身過來面向他，兩眼直直望進他的眼睛裡。

不知道是不是他的錯覺，但是Keith總覺得Lance的笑容在他們長大的過程中逐漸變得少見；但即使對方沒有露出微笑，在透徹的藍眼睛裡Keith還是看到相同的真誠和溫暖。

Keith有點遲疑。他想要相信Lance的話，但是又抓著原本的想法不想放手。

他安靜地回答：「我不知道，Lance。」

Lance咬了咬唇，想要多說什麼說服他。Keith緊接著露出小小的微笑，抓住對方的上手臂輕捏：「但是，嘿，我會想想。謝謝你。」

Lance回以他的笑容他不是很滿意。他想要看到Lance更大、更點亮他整張臉的笑容，而不是淺淺勾起的嘴角，或是弱弱的笑容。

Keith不安分地挪動了下自己的位置，聽對方同樣呢喃說道的「沒什麼」，雙腳蹬出小小的漣漪，淺綠色的水花在他的小腿附近簇擁。有幾個字在他的舌尖滾動，他小心翼翼地把它們放在舌頭上墊了墊重量，才啟唇想說話。

「你──」

湖裡探出兩個長髮的女孩打破兩個人的小泡泡。

她們把身子撐到碼頭上，濕漉漉的棕色頭髮批在肩膀上，裡面還穿插了一兩隻小魚。水精靈向他們──或者說特定是Lance──露出微笑，泰然自若地向他揮揮手，像是他們是多年沒見的好友。

Keith挑起眉毛看兩個精靈搔首弄姿想引起他們的注意力。Lance只是一樣揮手問跟她們說了聲「嗨」就足以讓她們咯咯笑得花枝亂顫。

所以說Keith沒有喜歡過水精靈，她們總是喜歡亂放電。

當Keith看到其中一個女孩游過來到Lance腳邊，一手搭著他的膝蓋刻意拍眨長長的眼睫毛，Keith高高挑起的眉毛差點消失在髮際線。他不懂為什麼Lance可以側過頭，擺出輕鬆的微笑問她：「怎麼？想找我來場湖底約會嗎？」

──然後在Keith要出聲的前一秒，Lance爆出一句髒話。

大概是「靠邀」或是「幹」，但是不是很重要。

Keith的眼前濺起了大片水花擋住視線，等他眨眨眼睛抹掉噴到臉上的湖水，Lance已經被拉到湖裡，整個人浸在水裡濕了一身，在湖面上露出一顆頭在努力呼吸。Lance把吃到的水用力吐出來後想轉頭抗議，水精靈們已經嘻笑著跑掉，沉到水裡他看不到的地方去。

「媽呀Keith Kogane勸你是不要在笑不然我發誓──」

對方一撥開蓋在臉上的頭髮，嘀咕著「為什麼這種事情永遠都發生在我身上」，一邊抹了抹臉頰。水珠在Lance的睫毛上結成串，他轉了轉眼珠子，瞪向從岸邊探出頭的Keith。

Keith無法克制自己揚起嘴角。他噘起嘴希望的竊笑看起來比較像是若有所思的表情，並努力睜大眼睛用無辜的眼神看Lance：「不然？」

Lance把嘴裡地水吐乾淨，吐出舌頭做出作嘔的臉，用手掌根部抹去眼睛附近的湖水和水草。他自己上半身撐起，同樣噘起嘴看Keith，努力思考要用什麼威脅。

Keith還憋著他咧開的笑容，把下巴撐在手掌上興味盎然地等他接下去。

然後Lance眨眨眼睛，緩慢伸出雙臂。

「……不然我就 **這樣。** 」

接著換Keith大叫。

Lance拽住他兩邊的腳踝把他往水裡拖。

Keith的掙扎地蹬著雙腳，一手想推開現在改抓著他腰際的Lance，另一手想在碼頭上找到一個支撐點；結果一個手滑後他重心不穩自己滑進了水裡。當他抬起頭咒念了一聲「眾神啊── **LANCE！** 」，著實吃了一打口水，又沉回湖裡，湖面上傳來Lance糊糊的笑聲。

不到幾秒又換Lance咒罵，想掙脫一個把他往水裡壓的Keith，甚至是直接肘擊了Keith的臉。

然後是很多很多的水花和掙扎。還有輪流的髒話和大笑。

直到晚餐時間的海螺號角響起，兩個人才一邊打顫一邊爬上岸，打鬧著往對方身上噴水，還伸手輕輕拉扯、梳過彼此濕淋淋的頭髮。

然後Lance抓起鞋子跑了起來。頭髮比之前更凌亂，浸水的衣服也沉重地緊貼他的身體，他的腳步因為赤腳有些小心又有些笨拙；在他跑得太遠前，Lane回過頭來看Keith，像是在詢問他為什麼不追上來。那就足以讓Keith也邁開雙腿跟上。

草地太柔軟導致他花了多於五步才跟上Lance。他倆最後半推半擠分別往自己的小屋走去，匆匆換了一套乾淨的衣服才去餐廳。

Allura經過他身邊的時候湊過來嗅了嗅，立刻皺起鼻子：「所以下午在湖邊那個水花跟看起來快要溺水的兩個人是你跟Lance？」

Keith只能尷尬笑，同樣拎起自己身上的衣服聞了聞然後皺起臉。衣服是洗好的沒錯，但他沒有時間沖澡所以身上都是藻類和青苔的味道。

「噁，臭男生。」

Allura假嘔了一聲，在Keith「嘿！」抱怨的時候大笑溜去黑卡蒂小屋的餐桌。

Keith下意識轉頭過去看荷米斯小屋那一桌，Lance的兄弟姐妹也在作弄他。

Lance皺起鼻子打掉向後扯著他衣領的Veronica，又擺出誇張的表情，比手畫腳跟Liori解釋為什麼他會聞起來像一個會走路的魚缸；那個七歲小孩瞪大眼睛出神地聽著他的敘述，原本要放到嘴裡的湯匙僵在空中。

Keith看著他把胡椒罐扔給坐在對面的John，一面回應Linda和Alexander說的話。他不知道自己有沒有和Lance說過，雖然他看似是這群個性鮮明活潑的荷米斯小孩裡最不顯眼的，卻是那個把大家繫在一起的角色。他不需要為了突出而特別，因為他本來就是不可或缺的。

Shiro戳了他一下讓他回過神，避免他碗裡的晚餐被左右的弟妹扒走。不知道為什麼也同時戳了旁邊的Axca一下。

他在眨眨眼睛低下頭撥弄自己碗裡的生菜，突然想到。

他果然是那麼想吧。


	3. Chapter 3

Keith在一周快要結束的早晨，嘴裡含著起泡沫的牙刷，睡眼惺忪地盯著鏡子發呆。幾搓快褪去的紅色從他的瀏海、鬢角、和髮尾底下露出，被荷米斯小屋惡整的副作用已經退得差不多。

他困倦地閉上眼睛，想打呵欠但是發現自己還是滿嘴泡泡。

至於旁邊也放空抹著刮鬍泡的Shiro，他那一頭鮮豔醜到不行的紅色平頭已經慢慢退回原本黑白夾雜的髮色，只是染著淺淺的暖色，夾在粉紅色和橘色之間的微妙顏色。

早餐時Lance走過來，在Keith和他道早安時指了指他被染到顏色的頭髮。他的手指只差一些就可以觸碰Keith的髮絲，但是Lance沒有，只是若有似無地在上頭游移。

「還不遭啦，你看看Shiro，或是Axca。」

他聳聳肩。「抱歉。雖然我不能代替我弟什麼的。」

當Lance皺起眉頭，歪頭用不大理解的表情看他，這下換Keith困惑了。

「上星期？在攀岩的時候？Gustine不是把Linda推下去？」

Gustine在不小心把Linda推下攀岩牆後，沒有把她抓住反而是粗聲粗氣嘲笑她。Keith沒有辦法幫他辯護什麼因為阿瑞斯小孩就這樣，（雖然他不想促使刻板印象，）總是會有……當惡霸的天分。

Lance眨眨眼睛，意識到他在說哪件事情後翻了個白眼，說著「Gustine還是沒跟Linda道歉」，用一種Keith拿捏不準哪裡不大對勁的語氣。Lance沒有在說謊，但是說的那句話又好像不是自己的。

他們沒有提及事實上後來Gustine在惡作劇後 **似乎可能或許** 對Linda有了好感，嘗試了好幾次想搭訕她卻都用慘不人賭的開場白。嗯。

（Keith不知道晚點Lance會衝進荷米斯小屋大喊「他不知道」，然後無力地倒進Veronica睡的下鋪。他的兄弟姊妹手忙腳亂爬起來，Veronica從Evelyn的床上探出頭，嚴肅地抿起雙唇。「看來我們只能認真了。John，是不是還有一個狄密特女孩欠你一點人情？」

他以為他只要證明Keith頓到接收不到這麼隱晦的暗示這就會結束，看來他錯了。Lance在後面呻吟想要制止他們，但是全員已經歡呼準備下一個計劃。John露出的笑容只是把整件事弄得更糟。）

隔天，當Keith被小屋裡的大聲咒罵和電鋸引擎的聲音吵醒，環顧了四周後，不自覺懷疑是不是前一天說錯什麼話，或是有了快要擺脫荷米斯小孩的想法被感應到而導致如此。

第二次的惡作劇是荷米斯小孩想辦法說服了狄密特小屋的誰，讓他們的小屋在一夜之間被粗壯的豆莖纏繞。

小屋裡黑壓壓地一片，藤蔓從窗戶和磚塊間的縫隙裡竄進來擋住應該要曬進來的陽光，有幾些還勾著了他們睡的上下舖，纏上了柱子或某個人的腳。門口也被巨大的攻陷，脆弱的木門沒有守住入口，強壯的莖幹蔓生進來，把出去的方向死死地堵住。

Axca俐落抽起床邊的刀把原本纏在她手腕上的藤蔓切掉。幾個阿瑞斯小孩已經在嘗試用電鋸鋸出一條路，碎念著一串連威尼斯水手都會感到驕傲的髒話，把鋸子切進豆莖比較脆弱的接合處。

Shiro打了一個噴嚏，揉揉鼻子卻發現是一朵小白花。

被纏得要用斧頭砍出一條路吃早餐還不夠，還有一朵一朵、不同顏色的小碎花不斷淹進來。看到一群沾得滿頭花狼狽走到餐廳的阿瑞斯小孩，經過他們的人都無法克制自己的竊笑。

Keith小心翼翼收集了一大把花，大步走進涼亭時把它們一口氣倒到Lance頭上，才心滿意足地走回自己的餐桌。其他人正在用快吵起來的凶狠語氣激動討論為什麼荷米斯小屋要對他們惡作劇和要怎麼報復回去。

（「雛菊！很適合吧！Patrick想的。」狄密特女孩Hue開心地展示他們的成果，旁邊的Patrick露出靦腆的笑容。Hue揮舞著雙手喋喋不休地解釋：「白色的是追求，粉紅色的是有點羞澀純白的愛意，黃色的是一種忠誠，而且白色和粉紅色的加起來可以代表『我只注意你一個人』。」

John慵懶地撐著頭竊笑說道「還好不是玫瑰，不然那些刺」，讓可憐的狄密特女孩紅了臉。沒有辦法，青少年總是喜歡來喜歡去的。

Alexander捏起Lance頭上的雛菊，遞給Linda。他們的妹妹配合地裝模作樣，擺出憂鬱的神情嘆氣，手指尖拔起一片又一片的花瓣，嘴裡嘆息著：「他喜歡我。不喜歡我。喜歡我。不喜歡……」

Lance盯著雙腿上滿滿的小花思考人生，不知道是羞恥還是心動，總之想要原地把自己埋了。）

  
  


兩天後阿瑞斯小屋還沒討論出應對辦法，第三次惡作劇就把事情說明完整了。

這次Keith因為尖銳的大笑和一群人的鼓噪醒來，他揉了揉眼睛，撐起上半身看到下鋪的Axca被匆匆拉出去。眼睛附近還黏著眼屎，Keith打著呵欠爬下床，一邊搔著肚子，踩著他毛茸茸的的獅子拖鞋（對，它們是紅色的，）一邊跟在他躁動的兄弟姊妹後面出去。

這一次是他們的小屋被漆成了 **彩色的。** 荷米斯的那群古靈精怪想辦法繞過他們在小屋周圍的地雷和機關，對他們的牆動了手腳。

然後他看到那個在側邊的，大大的愛心，裡面用粗體漆上A+V。

還有一個臉紅到可以榨汁當他早餐的番茄汁的Axca。

當旁邊的Shiro大叫「終於！」，他忙著茫然問其他人「原來有這件事嗎？」。

Lance才以為自己控制住事情的走向了，結果瞬間一切又從他手裡滑出來，並且用急遽的速度脫離他想像得到的範圍。

那不是他原本的企圖。

是，他在Alexander和Linda賊兮兮窩在床上對著一本筆記本指指點點的時候湊過去，成功說服兩個人臨時把那個愛心裡應該寫的「K+L」改成「V+A」。

他們一致同意能看到想原地爆炸的Veronica，稍微修改他們偉大計劃的其中一步是值得的。雖然結果會和原本預期的完全不同，但Keith和Lance絕對不是營區裡唯一一對讓人看了想焦躁呻吟的二人組。

Veronica在隔天起床後原本還愜意地要把Lance從上鋪下挖下來，在看到成果後臉「刷」地一聲漲紅，用非常平穩的速度走回荷米斯小屋，爬回床上，把頭埋到枕頭下拒絕離開，也拒絕和任何人講話。他們戳著把自己裹成毛毛蟲的Veronica，得到的都是尖叫和呻吟作為答覆。

……然後他們說阿波羅小孩才是最愛演的。

在Axca有些遲疑地來敲門時，所有人很識相默默離開，留兩個人獨處。如果Evelyn和John徘徊在窗戶附近偷聽不算的話。

Lance晃到了弓箭場，反覆練習直到指尖的刺痛燃燒，就像肩膀和手臂的。他持續發射一支又一支的木箭，直到每一發都近乎完美，可以恰好落在紅心上。

他的注意力被某個人沙沙的腳步聲拉開，他猛然抬起頭，尖銳的視線在看到來者後柔和下來。Lance在過去的一個小時內第一次放下弓箭，舉起手說了一聲「嘿」，指尖一邊漫不經心地在皮製的護具上摩娑。

Keith看起來心情很好。對方笑著小跑步過來，用力乾脆地拍了他的背：「幹得不錯嘛！」

響亮的「啪」一聲讓Lance抽動了下，反應過來Keith在說什麼以後也咧開嘴角。

「如何？喜歡嗎？雖然有點晚了但是你們還是可以慶祝同志驕傲月。」

對方嗤聲，抓起他手上的弓箭把它們放到一邊。「謝了。講得好像阿瑞斯小屋有一半以上的人都很清楚自己不是直的。不過我是說Axca和Veronica。」

「噢，他們兩個。」他聳聳肩，「是時候了。那時候和他們出任務的時候Narti大概就覺得自己是個電燈泡。非常大的電燈泡。」

Keith扮了一個鬼臉，「為什麼你們大家都知道？像是、我早上才知道Axca喜歡Veronica的。」

他挑起眉用一種「你認真？」的眼神看Keith，對方翻了白眼後繼續說道：「雖然這樣有很多事情都說通了啦。Axca吃飯的時候都會很堅持坐在同一個位置，大概是為了盯著Veronica看。」

Lance乾笑掩飾自己也做了差不多的事的心虛，立刻跳回原本的話題。

「其實我們有備用方案，像是把他們一起丟到水裡之類的。Veronica不會游泳所以Axca就可以救她，兩個人就會在危機的時候發現彼此是相愛的。」

他嘆了一口氣，誇張地眨眨眼睛對Keith拋媚眼。「多羅曼蒂克。」

Keith吠出一聲大笑。銳利又沙啞。

他的眼角皺起，低沉的笑聲沙沙地輕擦耳膜。

他該收回眼神，然而它們卻微微向下。Keith被曬得通紅的臉頰在蒼白的皮膚顯得特別明顯，有幾些看起來比較粗糙紅腫的部分肯定是在競技場練習太久曬傷的痕跡。

他想要去觸碰，讓他佈著繭的手指在上面摩娑、緩慢游移，就像是他想輕觸Keith乾燥的嘴唇一樣。

那雙眸子深到不像褐色，他甚至可以窺探到一絲靛色在裏頭攪和流轉。大概是光線在作亂，Lance可以在對方瞇起的眼睛裡看到閃爍不定的光點，就像星星、就像火光。

它們左右游移著，像是想和他對上眼神，但是他倆站得太近Keith無法把注意力集中在他身上。

直到Keith平息自己的笑意，拉開兩個人的距離大大吸了一口氣再饜足地嘆息，對他露出淺淺的笑容。

──Lance抓住對方的手臂，親了他。

煙火在他眼前綻放開。短暫、熾熱、又絢爛。

Keith的嘴唇在他的唇邊微微蠕動，他們粗糙卻又柔軟地觸碰彼此，僅是細微的輕吻就足以讓Lance胸口的心臟急躁地想掙脫禁錮它的肋骨。

當Lance意識到自己在做什麼，他急忙抽開看對方的反應。

那不是他的本意。他都想好了，要找一天鼓起勇氣問Keith願不願意和他去約會，他們可以去草莓園摘草莓，也許再晚一些在森林裡散步時他可以趁機牽起Keith的手，然後好好和對方告白。如果Keith答應了，他還可以在營火晚會彈吉他唱歌給他聽。

但是該死，事後回過頭來看他這一天的舉動，Lance也不知道自己是怎麼了。

Keith沒有笑，也沒有困惑或是不悅地皺眉，他表情空白地向後踉蹌了一兩步，嘴裡嘀咕著「我該走了」一邊避開Lance的眼神。雖然說Lance也不大敢正眼看他。

他把Lance留在那兒，匆忙離開。

溫熱的觸感還停留在Lance的嘴唇上，他卻無心像是愛情小說裡寫的一樣，觸碰自己的嘴巴回想剛剛的吻。他覺得自己的胸口被狠狠揍了一拳，如果此刻把他的胸膛拉開，裏頭柔軟的內臟會用它們的方式以出血代替應該存在的瘀青。

所以Keith不喜歡他。

他蠢到不行，以為對方也許有那麼一點可能回應他的感情。

當然。他是Keith。誰說那些觸碰或是小舉動會代表什麼了？他只是想多了，他太渴望Keith也喜歡他了。

算了，就算Keith有那麼一點喜歡他，Keith大概也因為他的舉動討厭他了。

對自己的惱怒戶化成尖銳的疼痛在他的胃部上方翻滾，反胃感搔著他乾澀的喉嚨。

Lance纂緊拳頭，緊緊咬了他的下唇。

情緒在嚙咬他的感官神經，下沉，再下沉。起身時世界蹙地傾斜，差點害他他花了一點時間才適應麻木的雙腿，跌個踉蹌。Lance把溢出來的情緒壓進一個小盒子裡，想辦法把它塞到心頭看不見的角落。或是把它燒掉，他不知道。

Lance抓著保護用的手套走進九號小屋時Alexander趴在上鋪和他打招呼。他和Linda的床位正好可以看到小屋的門口。

他兩手撐著下巴，緩慢地拍眨雙眼看Lance，一邊翻了一頁面前的小說。「你去哪兒了？」

「弓箭場。」他平淡回答，畢竟那不是謊話。Alexander給了他一個狐疑的表情，但是沒有繼續追問，低頭和文字繼續奮鬥。

「我剛剛有看到Keith去找你。」

Linda從下鋪裡探出頭，她看到Lance撇開視線默認後眼睛亮了起來。

「沒有什麼特別的。」

他探了一口氣。走到自己的床邊，把東西掛回應該在的地方，兩手抓著樓梯要爬到上鋪。Veronica和Axca出去了，留下其他的弟妹和他。

「嘿怎麼可能？沒有什麼『Keith的頭髮好好看』、『他的肩膀碰到我的肩膀』、或是──」

「我說沒有什麼了。Linda，拜託。」

他疲倦地打斷Linda揮舞雙手的模仿，粗魯的語氣從他口中冒出時把自己嚇了一跳。對方愣了下，收起竊笑了眨眨眼睛打量他，Lance沒有刻意去讀她雙眼裡的情緒，他自己的就已經太多、胸口太擁擠，所以他下意識低下頭，慢慢踩上樓梯。

然後Linda抓住了他的手腕，輕輕喚了一聲「Lance」。

她向前一步，抓住Lance的下巴強制他直視她。

雖然說Linda的年紀比他小沒錯，不過也就是幾個月，他的妹妹總是在該溫柔時毫不慌張，又不吝嗇地對他嚴厲。

她的手指緊緊扣著Lance的下巴，聲音柔柔地問道：「發生什麼事了？」直直望進他眸子裡的雙眼絲毫不避諱。

Lance嚥了一口，無力跌坐到床上。他困難地開口，他覺得他只要微微張開嘴，所有文字就會雜亂無章地從他嘴裡傾瀉而出：「我、我不知道。他就這樣跑掉了。」

「跑掉了？」

他無助望著Linda不大明白的挑眉，纂緊拳頭又放鬆，「因為我親了他，但是、呃。」

Lance的聲音逐漸細小。

「上一秒我們還好好的，我回過神來的時候已經親了他了。然後他就站起來走掉了。」

「我想他應該討厭我了。」

Linda沒有回答他什麼。沒有告訴他一切都會好轉，或是他們可以一起想辦法。她只是抿了抿唇，傾身過來，伸出雙臂圈住Lance的脖子。

在旁邊聽著Lance解釋的Evelyn也湊過來，露出難過的笑容抱住他的腰，把臉埋進他的肩膀裡。他的小妹已經從迷你豬的模樣變回來，染成粉紅色的長髮搔著Lance的脖子，他閉上眼睛輕輕抵上對方的頭頂，聽對方用小小的聲音告訴他「也許Keef只是嚇到了」，淚水在他的眼皮底下燃燒。

在所有Lance擁抱過的人之中──那實在很多人，因為他是一個不介意肢體接觸的人，也老是把大家拉近一個團體的大擁抱中，他知道他的兄弟姊妹給的擁抱大概是世界排名前三。

第二名當然是他媽媽給的。用力得像是要把他掐扁，卻又溫柔地讓人從頭到腳暖活起來。

第一名當然是Keith的。並不是說他們沒有那般觸碰過，有幾次Lance有強制把他摟過來給對方一個分別的擁抱，但是你知道的，「那樣」的擁抱總會不大一樣。如果他還有機會。

但是兄弟姊妹給的、家人給的擁抱又是另一回事。當個子比她嬌小一點的Linda安靜靠著他的肩頭，在他背上的手輕拍，悶哼著；或是當Evelyn的雙臂窸窣在他的腰間移動，把他摟得更緊一些……安全感像是一條毯子緊緊裹住Lance。

不太懂發生什麼是的Liori困惑地皺著眉頭，他不喜歡Lancey傷心的樣子，所以他從自己的床鋪底下翻找到一隻藍色的絨毛小鯊魚，把牠小心翼翼地塞到Lancey的手裡。

「Blue有魔法，牠會保護你！」Liori認真地和Lance解釋。

其他兩個男孩子也靠過來，John掛在Alexander背上，而後者拍了拍Lance的膝蓋：「Liori都出動Blue了你很快就會好起來了。」

Lance瞇起濕潤的眼眶。

也許他和Keith也會沒事，因為如果Keith願意，說不定他會再給他一次機會當朋友。只是此刻他會沒事，是因為他有關心他的人陪伴他。

他緩慢伸出雙臂，同樣緊緊摟住他珍愛的弟弟妹妹們。

  
  


□

  
  


Keith在接下來一整天都沒有和Lance說上話。

他安靜回到自己的小屋，爬回上鋪。嘴唇上的癢意近乎是發麻，他瞪著天花板壓抑自己想握起的拳頭或是蜷縮扭動的腳趾、任何可以用力的舉動。

心跳聲格外清晰，他沒有辦法好好解釋啃食胸口的扭曲。（該說情緒本來就是一種難以形容的事物。）因為Lance的舉動過分突然而吃驚；想到也許自己早就被Lance看透，恐懼又密密麻麻地從腳底竄上，如果Lance早就知道了，只是沒有吭聲在旁邊看他耍蠢──或者更糟，這不過是一個荷米斯玩笑。

有一部份的腦海中有細小的聲音不斷冒出來提醒他，兩個人的嘴唇相撞的瞬間迸出的雀躍。下一秒好心情又會被湧上的負面思想淹沒。

Pidge和Hunk在晚餐時給他的眼神只是讓他感覺更糟。

如果說那時候他有反過來抓住Lance問清楚那是什麼意思，一切會簡單許多，但是他沒有。

徹夜輾轉難眠。他又花了一個早上悶煮自己的焦躁和憤怒，一面嘗試避開Lance。

到了下午，Shiro用把手搭在他的肩膀上，要他休息一下，不用參加下午的工藝課。Keith知道那是代表他現在的脾氣會嚇壞年紀比較小的學員，他躲開Shiro的觸碰，抿了抿唇簡單回答一句：「我會在競技場。」

這便是為什麼此刻他的全身上下都因過度運動叫囂著，每一次移動都牽動不同的肌肉，緊繃又痠軟。Keith知道他不應該這樣把自己的身體逼到極限，隔天早上醒來一定會很痛苦，但是腎上腺素讓他的心臟急促鼓動，每一次向前攻擊的速度和力道讓他沒有心思多想東想西。他只是想要逃離快把他吞噬的情緒。

在他結束一輪手把手的練習，完成擊劍的熱身、練習第二套動作時，他聽到有人長長吹了一聲口哨，猛然抬起頭，讓沸騰的血液突然湧上，他大口喘著氣感覺熱度攀上他的腦袋。Romelle不知道什麼時候已經坐在看台上，揚著微微的竊笑看他。

Keith也不知道為什麼自己和這個阿弗羅黛蒂女孩特別合拍，也許是因為他欣賞她的幽默和直白，有時候有人陪他練習打鬥也不錯。

Romelle把雙腳盤在凳子上，在Keith小幅度抬起手和她打招呼時悶哼了一聲：「所以Lance？」

Keith發出低低的呻吟，他沒有準備好接住直球。抄起長劍又往前戳刺，他拉開兩腳的距離準備開始另一套動作，一面瞥了對方一眼表示他並不想要講這個。

「你是特地來跟我講這個的嗎？」

他熟練地讓劍柄在手裡轉動，腳下的步伐俐落流暢地前進了一個S型。

「我？噢沒有，你想多了。」

Romelle舉起她旁邊的劍。她的是一把銀劍，如果在光線下在手裡翻轉地夠久，可以從某個角度看到透徹的寶藍色閃爍。

「我只是剛好缺一個練習的對象，你知道我的兄弟姊妹，他們比較關心Charlotte Tilbury的新唇色跟Cameron Dallas的更新。」

當Keith跳起讓刀身順著他身體的角度劃開空氣，再落回地面上，他又瞥了Romelle一眼，結果因為分神少踩了一步，他咋舌踉蹌了下，停住動作從頭來過。算好兩腳間的距離，先是戳刺，轉劍，向前畫半圈，然後起跳──

「所以你有去找Lance、聽他認真說過了嗎？」

Keith不大穩地在空中上撈後下劈，開始下一個動作前又少了一步，第二次踉蹌。

他惱怒地扔掉手上的劍，抬起下巴瞪視Romelle若無其事微笑的表情，焦躁地大大嘆了一口氣後乾脆放棄繼續，爬上看臺坐到對方旁邊。

「我不知道怎麼開口。」

簡短回答後Keith解開自己身上的護具。乳酸在他的肌肉裡燃燒，他緩慢地抬起手臂解開護肘，肩膀的關節像是下一秒就可能抓不住他的手臂。當他彎腰向下解開他的護膝，聽到Romelle隨意說道：「我不敢相信你現在才發現Lance喜歡你。」

他的纂緊拳頭。

「為什麼大家都幫他講話？」

他的聲音沙啞，因為突然提高音量而些微破音。

Keith的指甲用力戳進了自己的手掌心，繃得過緊而撕裂的耐心讓他握拳的雙手猛然敲了一下凳子。在他的理智反應過來，他已經用力蹬腳起身，憤然的焦躁在他的腳底和指尖末梢搔弄。

他低聲怒吼，雙手急急把頭髮向後梳。

「Pidge也是，Hunk也是，還有Allura。Shiro是根本幫不上忙。Lance這個、Lance那個，說說是我太笨沒有注意到，就沒有人想到我、我不想要──」

Romelle挑起眉看他。

Keith也回瞪她。好像她會幫他把剩下來想要說出口的話接完。

如果是正常人通常這時候已經嚇得後退兩步，要他冷靜，不是大家都可以招架發起脾氣來的Keith。但是他媽這些阿弗羅黛蒂的孩子，每個都兇猛得像是戰爭開打了也可以一手拿著尖尾梳另一手捏著唇膏上陣也不怕死。尤其是Romelle。

「你不想要？」

「你知道我在說什麼，不要耍那些小聰明，Romelle。」

他粗魯地拉扯脖子上的皮繩，腳跟下意識用力想戳進競技場鬆厚的土壤裡。

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

她一邊檢視自己的指甲，一邊無趣地回答。Keith發誓她在竊笑，那只是讓他更煩躁地去咀嚼口腔內側的軟肉。

「如果你不說出來，大家永遠不會知道為什麼你跟Lance每天搞曖昧鬥嘴活脫脫像是一對老夫妻，然後沒有在一起。Lance也不會知道。」

「我只是、只是──」

阿弗羅黛蒂女孩抬起眼神看他開始來回踱步，等他想好自己要說什麼。她慢悠悠拍了拍自己身旁的位置，示意他坐下。

Keith皺著眉頭，緊緊閉上眼，安靜了幾秒穩定自己的呼吸；最後嘆了一口氣，順著對方的意跌坐回板凳上、坐到Romelle旁邊。

「如果我們吵架了，或是發生了什麼事然後他發現他其實沒有那麼喜歡我。」

Romelle發出悶哼。如果是平常大概只是像是對方有在聽他說話的回應，但此刻在Keith耳裡只聽起來像不覺得他說的問題是大事的輕浮回應。

他的右腳焦躁地跳了兩下，繼續解釋。「這樣我們可能就會連朋友都不是。」

「我不想要、」Keith捏了捏緊繃皺起的鼻梁，攤開雙手無力看著對方。「我不想要失去他。為什麼不能現在這樣就好了？」

Romelle歪頭回望了他片刻，像是在思考要怎麼回答他。她挪了挪身子，手肘撐在膝蓋上，把臉頰拖到手掌心裡。相較下冷靜的視線打量著Keith回瞪她的臉。

「嘿，給他一個機會。」

看到Keith又開口想要回嘴什麼，Romelle立刻甩了甩手，白了Keith一眼要他先聽她說完。

「應該說也給你自己一個機會。我就不信你沒有想過要跟他牽手或是接吻。」

Romelle被Keith漲紅的臉逗得發笑，微微低下頭咯咯笑了聲。「噢先別臉紅，你們交往後還可以做很多事情，我相信醫護所還有特別設計給青少年的呃、那些宣導用的小冊子。」

「給自己一個機會，想想你跟他在一起的感覺會有多好，你不應該錯過。」

她又甩甩手直接制止Keith的「但是如果」，乾脆地拍了拍他的大腿後說道：「你知道交往不是魔法吧？」

Romelle抬起眉毛看他，理所當然的語氣像是她和別人重複過至少五千次這個話題，金色的頭髮在她的指尖上纏繞。她若無其事解開自己的雙馬尾，手指努力梳直因為剛剛綁起來而翹起的部分。

「不是所有情侶只要告白就會神奇地在一起。親親摟摟抱抱。從此幸福快樂。耶咿。你看Adam和Shiro老是在吵架，Shiro到現在還是常常惹Adam生氣。」

她的手裡抓著在後腦勺被束成一束的馬尾，向後仰頭咯咯笑。Keith永遠聽不太懂她的笑話，尤其是在閒話家常別人的感情生活的時候。

「有不愉快要講開，你們就會變得更好。那都是值得的因為最後你會發現你因為跟他在一起獲得更多快樂。」Romelle鬆開原本拉扯髮圈的那隻手，髮圈發出「啪」一聲，她大量的頭髮盤在後腦勺，露出光滑的脖子。

接著她露出微笑，歪著頭搧了搧眼睫看Keith。那雙淡藍色的眼睛透徹有力，在他毫無防備的時候在連他也釐不清的思緒裡直直穿出一個洞。

「所以──！」

Romelle的雙手拍了一下自己的大腿，示意她已經把該說的、想說的都說完了。她一面說著「再講我都要被自己的老套弄得雞皮咯搭掉滿地了」，一面蹦跳著起身，舉起手伸懶腰。

她手插著腰向後彎腰，自下而上望向Keith：「一對一？用劍嗎？作為淑女我可以多拿一面盾嗎？」

他們到將近晚餐時間才收手。

應該說是Romelle擅自結束練習，把他往競技場外拖，一邊抱怨他身上的汗臭味好重。Keith想反駁她自己也會流汗，但是不知道是不是她母親給她的賜福，Keith還可以在Romelle身上聞到淡淡的花香。

他爸不知道除了給他一身肌肉還給了他什麼。

「所以我建議你現在跟他解釋清楚。或是告白，或是我不知道你們怎麼稱呼那個很曖昧的追求方式。」

「建議？」

「好，是命令。」Romelle擺擺手。「不一定要現在但是我覺得營火晚會不錯？晚餐太多人會尷尬，晚會的時候大家的注意力會比較集中在別的事情上。」

所以他在營火晚會時，在Romelle的揶揄和遊說下把Lance從他的兄弟姊妹身邊拉開。

Keith不安地搔了搔頭，問Lance願不願意和他單獨說話，他會在湖邊等他；他告訴自己不要因為Veronica把Lance拉住、表情嚴肅跟他講了什麼，一邊往Keith這裡看而抽動，或是逃走，但是有些困難，因為整個荷米斯小屋都正盯著他看。

除了Liori，他忙著把碗裡的青菜挑起來給Evelyn和John。

Lance不耐煩地把重心換到左腳，又換回來，兩隻手在衣擺附近扭動。

附近的光線只有在廣場的營火，它們在Lance的臉上刻出長而深刻的影子，勾勒他的五官。Keith不敢看他的眼睛，尤其是溢出來的受傷和困惑是他造成的。

所以Keith深吸了一口氣，把原本掛在手臂上的花朵遞給對方。Lance瞥了一眼那朵太陽花，扯了扯嘴角，他的眼睛沒有笑。

「我……對不起，我希望你原諒我。」

對方張開嘴，像是想要咒罵他，卻一句話也沒說，只是掛了一個引號後舔舔下唇。Lance閉上雙唇後又闔上眼睛，抬起下巴要把傾倒而出的情緒壓回胸口。

然後他接下那朵花，小聲回應：「所以我們沒事？還是好朋友？」

「朋友」兩個字在Lance舌尖上顫抖，他的笑容看起來多小心翼翼，讓Keith的心涼了一半。他急忙搖頭，搔了搔後腦勺皺起鼻子。

「不，我不是那個意思。」

Lance還是盯著他看，暗沉的眸子裡有光澤輕輕流轉，他緩慢眨動眼睛，想要抱有多一點希望又不大敢。Keith的心臟被對方的反應緊緊掐住，嘴裡糊糊地接著：「我、我想說的是我也……」

對Keith而言那份感情是生疏的。

他才剛開始讓自己願意去安心想它，該開始讓自己抱著它去觸碰Lance、若無其事地碰撞彼此的肩膀或捏捏對方的上手臂，但是它仍舊太急太快、太大又太多，某一部分的自己懼怕地想放棄，即使Lance也有同樣的情感，而且他是那麼信任對方。

當Lance細聲吐出一個「也？」一邊伸出手，而那隻手卻僵在半空中，Keith吐出原本卡在喉間的那口氣，把Lance拉過來、把他的額頭靠在對方的肩膀上。

「我希望我們之間還有一個機會。」Keith講得含糊又快速，手指在Lance的衣擺綣曲又放開，摸索著找到Lance的手，食指扳弄對方的手指。Lance倒抽了一口氣，他感覺到肩膀的起伏。

Keith閉上眼睛，酸澀哽咽的衝動想封住他的喉嚨，他只能掐出一聲安靜的：「拜託。」

他倆之間有人心跳劇烈之他可以細數每一拍。他曲起手指，讓自己牽住Lance的幾根手指。

對方嘆了一口氣。

「……有一種比較有禮貌的方式是問對方『可以當我的男朋友嗎？』或是直接說『我喜歡你』。」

Keith立刻抬起頭，瞪大眼睛看對方。Lance的眸子裡閃爍著竊笑，眼角微微勾起，就如同他熟悉的那樣。

Lance挑起眉毛故作若有所思：「……所以讓我考慮一下。」

他發出不滿的咕噥。

「對啦，我不討厭你就是了。」

Keith舉起兩個人牽起的手，挑起眉看他。

「噢，這個嘛，牽個手還可以所以，對。」對方聳聳肩，突然之間綻開大大的笑容，把自己的手抽開。

Keith還沒來得及問對方怎麼了，他 **又** 被推進水裡了。

Lance在他吐出吃到的那口水時咯咯笑著，回應Keith含糊不清的髒話，沒有注意到對方把手伸向他的腳踝，同樣把他向下拉。

立刻又換Lance大叫「 **KEITH！** 」。在浮上水面後努力往Keith的方向蹬，在雙手抓住他後，兩腿也不甘示弱地纏住他的腰和腿，一邊想要把Keith往下壓。Keith在水花和對方推擠的攻擊下瞇起眼睛，在急促的換氣間夾雜著笑聲和要Lance住手的大喊。

他吃力地抬起頭看到Lance濕漉漉的頭髮貼在額頭上，水珠在昏暗的光線下隱約反光閃爍，從Lance的鼻梁滑至鼻尖。

當Lance垂下眼神，對上Keith的，他的眼角皺起笑意。

Keith忽然懂為什麼那天Lance要親他了。

所以他掙開雙手，在兩個人混亂交纏的身體間找到Lance的臉，兩手抓住親了上去。

Lance驚訝地悶哼了聲，但不久後指尖也找到方向，一面回吻他一面摸索著，把一手置於Keith的背上、把自己往他身上貼，另一手輕輕抓著他後腦勺被浸濕的頭髮。

但那個吻沒有持續很久。因為一，他們在水裡，光是要待在水面上就很困難了，而且他們忙著笑，時在有點難接吻；二，岸上傳來大聲的歡呼和口哨聲，有觀眾讓他們不是很自在。

兩個人同時抬起頭看到他們的朋友和兄弟姊妹，忍不住發出呻吟。

Lance先解開兩個人纏在一起的身軀，嘆了一口氣後說著「來吧」邊往岸邊游。

然後再晚點，Hunk會是第一個衝上來抱住他們的。

再晚點，Pidge會和他們說她拖了Adam，因為她不知道他們會不會打起來。Adam在後面咕噥，牽著Shiro。

又再晚一些些，Veronica會說溜嘴其實原本那些惡作劇都是針對Keith的。

在Keith露出困惑的表情時Lance勝利表示：「你看我就說他根本不懂惡作劇代表什麼意思吧！」

在一群人的吵鬧中，Lance會默默靠過來，讓兩個人的肩頭碰撞。原本只是單純友好的舉動頓時變得親密而充滿暗示。

Keith側頭對上對方的微笑。

不算太糟。

這是Keith在混血營的第七年。每一件事幾乎什麼改變。

一切一如往常平靜。

Shiro還是和Adam交往著，雖然老是吵吵鬧鬧，他希望兩個人一起離開去上大學後不會時常接到Shiro半夜的伊麗絲彩虹訊息。Romelle還是會在星期三下午提著劍來找他，Keith不需要特別和她說她進步了許多，那樣只會過分增加她的自信。

那就像木板地會嘎吱響，偶爾還是有人會睡眼惺忪時不小心引爆地雷，他的小屋依舊滿屋子渾身肌肉的兄弟姊妹，他還是不大懂為什麼對他們的愛有時必須用暴力來表達他們才會明白。

──然後是Lance。

那時和他互看不順眼的Lance Mcclain在與他成為摯友後，如今成了他的男朋友。

他牽起Lance的手。

（end.）  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是shadam和philson的番外！
> 
> 抱歉這次沒有什麼綿密的情感。要寫臭男生談戀愛就很忙了。他們的思考迴路是直的。
> 
> 一日雷克叔叔狗，終生雷克叔叔狗。  
> 謝謝雷克萊爾頓寫出波西傑克森這麼棒的小說，大家都應該讀，全部都給我去讀。（如果只想要追希臘神的話可以看波西傑克森＞混血營英雄＞太陽神試煉看第一集再決定要不要繼續看下去。）（但是北歐神系列的也很好看就是了，而且只有三本噢。uwu）  
> 我一開始真的只是抱著「我寫寫看就好，我想要窗」的心態下去寫。但是實在隨便不過三秒，所以這本就在我壓力非常大的情形下誕生了。
> 
> 我其實已經脫離voltron很久了，但是實在放不下klance這兩個小可愛。  
> 如果不良有讀到這裡，我想特別謝謝你，你的Lance愛真的太強大了，我在趕稿期間好幾次都是被你救回來的。  
> 謝謝潤在最後一刻趕來救援，跟你講荷米斯小孩好開心。希望大家都找到荷米斯小孩值得戀愛的地方。  
> 還有努伊！我在打這一段的時候努伊很認真在幫我畫我的封面。超好看。喜爆。看到這個au的klance開心。有封面更開心。不然封面本來可能就是走簡約風，只有一小片葉子在上面這樣。
> 
> 第一次寫這麼劇情向的文，拿捏的應該不是很好。希望大家見諒也希望我自己放我自己一馬。趕稿和修稿的每天，我都想要把那萬字的稿全部刪掉然後開天窗。  
> 戀人未滿真的靠夭難寫，因為他們沒有辦法摟摟抱抱親親你只能用感覺的去理解他們之間的sex tention。
> 
> 我想這篇的角色個性或是扮演的位置置放上而言可能會跟大家想的不太一樣，是因為這個AU的關係。Keith的個性比較放鬆開朗，Lance比較緊繃沉默；不是讓Veronica來安慰Lance，也不是讓Shiro開導Keith。
> 
> Keith如果自小（大約是九、十歲）就在混血營長大，被同樣背景的小孩圍繞長大，他更能夠去弭平自己原本家庭不完整的傷痛。Shiro也沒有在他最需要他的時刻離開他，他不用因此築起高牆把大家擋在外頭。  
> 至於Lance比較複雜，他的確習慣了在滿是兄弟姊妹的家庭長大，滿是愛卻又難以被關注的環境。當他成長到一定的年紀，發現自己和Veronica是混血人，以為自己也許有一點特別，結果被丟到一群跟他一樣特別的孩子中。  
> （「每個人都是不一樣的，寶貝。」「那就代表每個人都一樣，媽。」）  
> 他確實有荷米斯小孩的特質，也確實愛講話又扮演逗大家開心的角色，但是那只有他和朋友在一起時才會明顯。而當他在和兄弟姊妹相處時，他在團體的位置會改變，退一步成為比較安定的角色。那不代表不會作怪，他有時候甚至是帶頭惡作劇的那個，只是相較起來。
> 
> 我好喜歡Romelle。我想我大概就是在這篇文地撰寫過程中發掘我對她的愛。（我其實非常喜歡Matt、Romelle和Keith這個三人行，都是寶。）我在半夜寫大綱時突然把重責大任交給她，我覺得那非常適合她。不是太靠近的旁觀者通常會把事情看得比較清楚。  
> 我喜歡凶狠尖銳的阿弗羅黛蒂小孩。他們的武器是八卦、言語、和化妝品。每天為了自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的，還會幫彼此化妝一邊機哩瓜啦討論這個星期要把哪一對曖昧對象湊在一起。  
> 對然後我就是那個會跟別人講話講到一半的時候開始重綁頭髮的人。什麼你說我沒有頭髮可以綁？開玩笑我以前頭髮跟Romelle差不多長好嗎只是可能綁雙馬尾有點難看。
> 
> 好的我開始胡言亂語就是我應該收手的時候了。由衷謝謝你們讀到這裡。
> 
> 俞雒  
> 2019.08


	4. "Stay, "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shadam的場合。

那發生在兩個人交往後的第一個暑假。

那次Adam比較早抵達營區，一半以上的學員都還沒放假。

傍晚時一下車還沒放下背包，看到Shiro就是張牙舞爪追著他跑過整個混血丘，嘴裡嚷嚷著：「Tadashi你這個小婊子你給我過來──！」

所有人都讓路給乾笑著拔腿狂奔的Shiro和面目猙獰的Adam。

Jason向後退了一步遠離兩個人的追逐，搔了搔頭：「怎麼了嗎？我第一次聽到Adam罵那種髒話……？」

和Adam一起抵達的Phillip只是慢條斯理地把自己的手提袋從車廂裡拿出來，喃喃唸道「他活該」。

「他一整個學年都沒有跟Adam聯絡，連寄信都沒有。」

Shiro有他的原因的。

首先混血人不能有手機，也不能靠近通信產品，整個營區只有主屋有一台非常老舊的黑莓機。緊急用。

再來他是有打算要好好寄一張聖誕節明信片給Adam的，但是他把Adam給他的地址搞丟了。

接著是伊麗絲訊息……有，他有想過，但是Shiro一直忽視這個選項。畢竟他總是要想辦法讓自己的藉口都看起來合理。

好吧，他想他只是在害怕。

如果Adam覺得他太黏人怎麼辦？如果他回到學校後發現他其實沒有那麼喜歡Shiro呢？一切都太難捉摸了，沒有人和他們說到底標準而言你應該每幾天和你的男朋友連絡一次，或者有沒有特定的象徵表示他還沒厭倦你。

他試著保持自己忙碌，避免思考太多。然後在忙碌和不斷被自己強硬抹去的思緒間，一轉眼就過了新年，然後又是復活節，緊接著又迎來了暑假。

最後他被Adam揪住耳朵，被牽著聽他碎念和嘮叨，陪Adam走到阿波羅小屋的門口。當Shiro想給他一個淺淺的晚安吻，Adam扯著他的衣擺要他「留下來」。

Shiro返回自己的小屋盥洗後又折回來。他看到Adam窩在床鋪的角落，棉被和他的身軀纏在一起，眼鏡已經被摘下。Adam半坐起身子，滿是倦意的微笑橫跨他的臉，在他進門時伸出一隻手。

「什麼事讓你這麼開心？」

他牽起對方的手，讓自己被拉到對方那張凌亂的床上。後面有個學員嘶聲要他安靜、別卿卿我我。

對方只是聳聳肩，翻了白眼但是笑意沒有減少；Adam傾身過來親吻他的太陽穴再輕輕游移至他的嘴唇。

輕柔但真摯的吻。若有似無繚繞在指尖。噘起的嘴唇和皺起的床單。Adam親他的小心翼翼和午夜鐘頭的逼近。夜晚剩下的時間太少，Shiro沒有機會對此厭倦，所以當對方在幾分鐘後拉開距離，臉上的笑容有些靦腆，他的嘴角下意識不滿地扭了扭。

對方推了推他的胸膛，示意Shiro別露出那副表情。Shiro張開雙唇但又把它們闔上，若有所思。

Adam挑起眉毛；兩個人無聲的對話過於自然，像是在忽視他推擠著喉嚨的心臟。

Shiro又花了片刻，咀嚼他的下唇，直到吐出小小一口氣，「我還以為你會不喜歡我了。」

Adam嗤鼻笑出聲。Shiro希望這是代表他被原諒了。

他躺了下來，把Shiro也拉下來，讓兩個人靠得很近。一隻手臂被枕在Shiro的脖子下，兩個人的鼻尖輕擦。

他的手指掘進了Shiro的上衣裡。「留下來。」他咕噥著，帶著濃濃的睡意。

Shiro看不見對方嘴唇的蠕動，但是他可以感覺到呢喃從它們之間吐出。Adam緩慢眨動眼睛後闔上，顫動的睫毛和他的輕吻。

──我愛他。

Shiro第一次、讓自己清楚的在腦海裡毫無顧慮地講出這幾個字。

如果Adam想要他留下來，他就會留下來。不論明天早上醒來後Adam想要什麼，他也會同樣順從。如果Adam不想要他想要的東西，他也會欣然接受。

他遲早有一天會習慣這份感情。或是Adam貼著他的溫度。和他的重量。以及上下起伏的胸膛和平穩的呼吸。Shiro知道夢靨的可怕，但是當Adam蜷縮在他身旁，噩夢對他而言顯得陌生。他覺得他可以就這麼入睡。

所以Shiro閉上眼睛。


	5. Don't you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 替努伊寫的philson的場合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Jason are OCs that are created to make Adam's story full, so I tagged Voltron. but if you read it alone, it's fine.  
> OC credit to NUI and Rev. please go check out them on twitter for beautiful artworks. 
> 
> Phillip- by rev- twitter @revolocities  
> Jason- by NUI- twitter @nuinuichen

上大學後，他們四個人租了一間小套房，位置在Adam讀的醫學院和其他三個人讀的大學中間，大約半小時的通勤時間。

他們撐過學校一個學年的摧殘，做不完的報告以及不知道為什麼才剛結束又要到了的段考。

閱讀障礙嚴重的Jason不知道有多少次都是靠Phillip拯救他的成績的。

四個人被考試逼到極致的狀況通常Phillip和Jason佔據餐桌，字卡凌亂地散布在桌面上，Phillip的課本被整齊堆疊在旁邊；Phillip大聲朗讀字卡給餐桌另一端的Jason，精神渙散的Jason除了要抵抗睡意還要不時拍掉對方焦慮地想要把自己的課本拿起來讀的手，告訴他「你已經讀得夠熟了你不要擔心」。

他們的狀況比在客廳裡，手上拿著能量飲料但是已經仰頭大睡的Shiro，和有乳糖不耐症但是抱著一桶牛奶冰淇淋窩在沙發角落、對著自己跟磚塊一樣厚重的解剖學憤怒地喃喃自語的Adam好上許多了。

以及身為混血人的日常是被怪物攻擊──Jason再也不想要早上醒來發現有一隻彌諾陶站在廚房裡，半顆頭探在他們的冰箱裡像是牠住在這裡。最後是Phillip先反應過來抄起掛在牆上的青銅短刀把來不及吃掉他們的怪物收拾掉。

Shiro被要求向冥河發誓以後晚上都會記得要檢查門鎖，額外的懲處是替他們洗衣服一個星期。

他們走過一整年，最後又回到夏天。

這時當幾個人再次路過混血營，Jason和Phillip已經在一起了。在相識的第五年終於碰了頭。嗑嗑碰碰地、過程中還經歷了Jason必須充當Phillip的男朋友，一兩次冷戰，和一次長長的、正謹但是親密的對談。

（事實上在事發前幾天一個抱著威士忌、醉得有點傻笑的Jason才親口跟Shiro開玩笑：「你覺得他什麼時候才會注意到我？我們要像是網路小說一樣假約會他才會發現他喜歡我然後我喜歡他然後我們才會在一起嗎？」）

Jason牽著Phillip的手，把他領著走到晚上營火會升起的圓圈前。兩個人在圓木上坐下。

然後他不知道從哪裡拉出一把木吉他，Phillip翻了個白眼。

Jason故作受傷地「嘿」了一聲，他調整了一下吉他在腿上的位置，噘嘴說著「給我一點機會嘛」一面微微傾身在對方嘴邊啄了一口。

「你要知道你不能每次都彈吉他，這樣會很膩。」

Phillip撐著頭看他。

「不一樣，這一次不一樣啦！」Jason揮了揮手。「你也知道這首。」

所以Phillip放任他在小屋區正中間故作浪漫地彈吉他給他聽。

那首歌的開頭就像所有Jason唱給他聽的情歌一樣，流暢而溫柔。

指尖勾起弦彈出溫暖的幾個單音，再向下擊弦，重覆了四個小節後在轉換和弦時刻意貼著金屬弦滑動手指。

在快速下刷下兩個悶弦後他起唇，在短暫的休止符上清唱出第一個字；它微微沙啞地懸在那裏，像是在思索要怎麼把話說完整。

──Say, wasn't that a funny day?

那抹嗓音舒服。一直都是。

他唱得似他在談論天氣，或是自己的一天。似兩個人窩在一張太擠的單人床上時，他的身軀緊緊貼著Phillip的，低低的笑聲震動兩個人的胸口後，對方貼著他的耳朵呢喃了什麼。

並且不忘親吻他的耳尖。

不用等Jason唱到副歌的那句「Don’t you want the way I feel」，他就回想起來了；許久以前的營火晚會，Jason也是這樣唱給他聽的。

傾心坦露，柔軟得過份細膩。像是一種單純的疑惑，又像是一種懇求。

對方微微抬著下巴，在輕柔唱著歌詞時揚著笑意，淺藍色的眸子直直勾著他瞧。

Phillip在想替那雙眼睛作詩的前一秒收手，他只是同樣望進了對方的雙眼，小心翼翼的。他總會在這個時候才想起自己已經不用因為那雙眼睛裡有太赤裸、而無法回應的情緒而移開視線。

他用嘴型無聲和對方一起接續正好唱到的「Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy, after all we need sweets every now and then」，以及剩下來的歌詞。

此刻那些句子聽起來只是二次確認。就像有時一方會開玩笑說著「你糟透了我要跟你分手」事實上是代表「我離不開你」；或是細數曾經憧憬擁有的互動和小事，如今已經可以慢慢開始完成。

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?

「我記得這首。」

Phillip在Jason漸慢刷下最後的和弦後回答，對方靦腆地舔了舔嘴唇。

「如果你不記得我反而會難過好嘛。」

「但是那是很久以前了。」

「我還記得你會坐在這裡，跟Matt一起，還有Pidge。」

他若有所思地悶哼。

「我喜歡這首歌。」

當Jason又向前靠過來Phillip的心臟猛然快了幾拍。

他側過頭讓對方的嘴唇緩慢在他的太陽穴摩娑，下巴撞到眼鏡時鏡框輕壓他的臉。他們不大在公共場合接吻，因為Jason知道他不喜歡，但他也因此找到許多表達他情感的方式。

像是現在，他把Phillip拉起來，愉快地說應該是晚餐時間了。

溫暖的手沒有放開他的手腕。它貼著那處鼓動的脈搏下滑，溜進Phillip的手掌、然後再向下，直到指尖觸碰到他的手指。

然後Jason的眼角皺起柔柔的笑意。

他們糊糊地摸索前進，明明就在身邊卻又來來回回錯過。然而此刻終於等到對的時機，兩個人都準備好把自己的一部分與對方分享、交換。

  
  
  


_It's true, it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

_\-- Darren Criss 《Don't you》_


	6. 角色簡介/ characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補上人物介紹。

**荷米斯小屋（九號小屋）**

荷米斯是邊界和穿越邊界的旅行者之人，掌管牧羊人和牧牛人，辯論與靈舌，詩與文字，體育，重量與度量，發明與商業，他也是狡猾的小偷和騙子之神。是神界與人界之間的信使。

Lance（16）

睡在Veronica 的上鋪。營區裡數一數二的弓箭手，也是Veronica 的副手，如果她出任務Lance 會代替她的位置。

Veronica（18）

荷米斯小屋的指導員，睡在Lance 的下鋪。大家都知道Axca 喜歡她，她自己也知道。

Liori（OMC）（7）

那一頭褐色的頭髮很蓬亂，年紀最小的荷米斯孩子。最喜歡的（應該）是John。（七歲小孩還有點善變。加上我們很難篤定John 沒有賄賂他。）

在一個知道自己有點可愛，有時候（讀：惡作劇）會利用這點的年紀。

Linda（OFC）（16）

偷竊技術一流，可以當一個稱職的扒手。和Alexander 來來回回互整，兩個人加起來可以把營區搞得翻天覆地。睡在Alexander 的下鋪。黑色的中長髮及肩，眼睛是好看的祖母綠。

Alexander（OMC）（15）

和合拍得Linda 像是失散已久的雙胞胎兄妹。睡在Linda 的上鋪，和她一樣黑髮綠眼睛。（他們相似的地方實在太多。）有閱讀障礙但是很喜歡讀科幻小說。Linda 送他的生日禮物是不知道哪裡弄來的，整套用古希臘文撰寫的哈利波特。

John（OMC）（15）

眼睛和頭髮的顏色像是濃稠的榛果巧克力醬，細碎的雀斑親吻他的鼻梁。除了皮囊好看就是個嘴賤。

就像所有有點討人厭的兄弟，他惡整你，嘲笑你，同時誓死守住他因為你難過所以半夜溜出營區、開車到附近的小鎮裡撬開它們雜貨店的門、因為不知道哪一個是你最喜歡的口味所以抱了五大桶不同的冰淇淋回來給你配電影吃的秘密。

Evelyn（OFC）（13）

最有可能因為實驗出錯而發生什麼事的人。也是那個被懷疑是不是嗑了什麼所以永遠都有點太嗨的人。（他們最近開始限制Eyelyen 吃糖了。）她的波浪長髮是粉紅色挑染著淺藍色，像是棉花糖。和 Liori 有時候會窩在一起睡午覺。

  
  
  


**阿波羅小屋**

阿波羅是光明之神、文藝之神。掌管音樂、醫藥、藝術、預言。是音樂家、詩人和射手的保護神。

Adam（19）

阿波羅小屋的指導員，也負責整個醫護所的運作。老是窩在那裡。是治療師。說著自己不太會打架，某次有一隻公牛失控撞進醫護所，他只用了兩隻粗大的麻醉針解決。

Jason（OMC）（19）

副指導員，擅長的是音樂。大部分時間是營火晚會抱著木吉他帶頭唱的那個。和 Phillip 互有好感但至今還是沒有交往，當初十五歲時的他們還很青澀，Jason 特地為了引起 Phillip 的注意，打了他沒什麼興趣的籃球。（然後在 Phillip 每次經過籃球場投出空心球。忙著注意 Phillip 有沒有往這裡看所以常常投錯框。）

  
  
  


雅典娜小屋

智慧女神及戰爭女神。主司戰爭、手工藝、藝術、智慧以及公正的女神。

Matt（19）

雅典娜小屋的指導員，大部分時間都是被其他小孩（隱性）唾棄的大哥。

Pidge（14）

武器是雙匕首，它們用皮帶繫在她的大腿上。常和Hunk和Lance 鬼混，出一些怪點子。

Phillip（OMC）（19）

和Adam 是髮小。在還容易犯蠢的十五歲曾經和Matt 認真討論過要怎麼樣才可以把門甩到自己臉上，不會太痛、瘀青又看起來很嚴重，只為了特別給Jason 療傷。

  
  
  
  


**狄蜜特小屋**

狄蜜特掌管農業、穀物和母性之愛。是大地和豐收的女神。

Narti

很安靜的女孩子，腳邊有一隻繞來繞去的貓，是媽媽給她的禮物。有時後也會引來小豬，而且這些豬會對那隻貓特別不屑。（狄蜜特的聖物是母豬，象徵豐收。）

Patrick（OMC）（11）

有一頭蓬鬆的金色頭髮，臉上的雀斑明顯。個子嬌小又靦腆的小男生，四肢瘦長，膝蓋和手肘上常因為喜歡爬樹有小擦傷。

Hue（OFC）

是唯三的狄蜜特女孩其中之一，有點喜歡John。名字是百合花的意思。

  
  
  


**阿瑞斯小屋**

戰神是力量和權力的象徵，也是人類禍災的化身。

Keith（17）

睡在Axca 的上鋪。和所有阿瑞斯小孩一樣都有點肌肉笨蛋的傾向。擅長的武器是劍。

Shiro（19）

阿瑞斯小屋的指導員。還是在和Adam 交往，會把其他小孩丟給Keith，加裝受傷去找Adam 治療。（他以為其他人都沒有發現，所以每次做還是會有小小的罪惡感，但是大家都知道，只是不想戳破。）

Axca

睡在Keith 的下鋪，喜歡Veronica。她有她正經的方式。

  
  
  
  


**然後還有幾個人...**

Gustine（OMC）

那個小時候在遊樂場裡的惡霸。但他總是會長大的，他只是需要一點時間。

Hunk

赫菲斯托斯之子，他的爸爸是火神與匠神。自由時間大多和Lance 和Pidge 鬼混。

Allura

是黑卡蒂小屋的，守護者是羊男Coran。總是要跟大家澄清他們小屋裡並沒有瓶瓶罐罐的眼珠或是動物屍體。黑卡蒂作為泰坦女神，總是和精靈、魔法云云聯繫在一起。

Romelle

莫名跟Keith 感情不錯。是凶猛的阿弗羅黛蒂小孩。阿芙蘿黛蒂掌管愛情、美麗與性愛，同時也司管人間一切情誼。


End file.
